Trip to Hogwarts!
by DS-Guen
Summary: COMPLETE! Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama go to Hogwarts to protect Harry, but when an old rival appears and things become personally can they keep thier secret?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama go to Hogwarts to protect Harry but things become a bit to personally for them to keep there secret. No- yaoi never will be.

All right that was a bad summery but hey I am trying not to give away the entire plot

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. So please don't sue I am broke. If you see something that may be like yours please tell me and I will change it I don't want to copy anyone's. If it happens I didn't mean to. There are only so many ways to write a HP/YYH crossover.

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Prologue:

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggg!"__ The scream pierced the air following the sound of a small explosion. As the dust cleared, a man collapsed to the ground clutching his arm tightly, blood flowing freely between his fingers. Light footsteps approached from behind the man as a bone chilling laughter filled the air and injured man's ears. "I only need your help for one thing and that is to get info on this world of yours otherwise I have no use for you. There is someone here that I want, but I need your help in finding and capturing him weak but alive. I want the pleasure in killing him. As a reward for your help I will get you that boy you want but only after you succeed in helping me. Now go and get ready the time draws near do not try to find me I will find you when the time is ready." With that said the tall, dark figure walked off leaving the injured man still on his knees._

Harry Potter woke up with a start, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets tightly. Beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock. It was 12:22 at night. It had been a long summer and he was glad about getting to Hogwarts. It was his home pretty much the only place where he had friends. But going back meant having to face others who thought he was crazy in thinking Voldemort was alive. The thought of Voldemort brought his mind back to the dream he had just had. Never in all his dreams had he seen Voldemort on his knees. He was after all the most feared wizard in the world, yet there he was at the mercy of another man. Harry wondered who should tell. Hermione would tell him to go talk to Dumbledore which he would but not yet. Ron would tell him it was just a nightmare and to forget about it which would cause Hermione to argue back. He sighed and shook his head. The one person he felt like he could trust with this was Sirius but he died last year to save Harry's life. Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he thought about Sirius but brushed them away. Ron's snoring brought Harry back from his thoughts. Harry sighed and decided to worry about it in the morning. He took off his glasses, laid back down, and fell asleep. Little did Harry know that on the other side of the world in Japan another person had the same dream.__

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 1

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 1:

"Kurama!" A voice yelled. Kurama jumped out of his thoughts and focused on where he was. "Kurama it is bad enough that they don't listen. You are the one person that I can count on not to blow your cover and you are not listening."

 "Listen toddler stop your rambling and tell us what is going on. What is Hogwarts and why do we have letters saying that we are going." Yusuke yelled angrily. He was in no mood for fooling around, if this was some kind of joke, someone was going to die. He hard several minor cuts on his face from being pecked to death this morning. He literally jumped out a bed to the other side of the room with speed that even Hiei might have been shocked. (Yeah right huh). Staring at him was an owl which followed and pecked at him till he took the letter. He fell over when he read it. He quickly called Kurama and found out that he and Hiei had gotten one too and by the sound of the conversation Hiei wasn't too happy.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Yusuke."__ **BAM **"One second." Kurama sighed "Hiei if you would have just knocked I would have let you in." _

_"Why do you have your window locked and who does Koenma think he is!?! He is going to die painfully for this!" Hiei yelled. _

_"Hiei we will go see Koenma when I get off the phone with Yusuke." _

_"Well hurry up!" _

_"Sorry Yusuke, Hiei isn't to happy at the moment so we better hurry before he burns my house down." _

_"Well judging from his reactions I say you guys got letters too. Meet me at the park we are going to see pacifier breath." _

_"All right then, Hiei we are going to meet Yusuke at the park to see Koenma. See you there Yusuke." _

_"Hurry up fox!" _

_ End of Flashback_

"Well as you can see you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be there to protect a boy named Harry Potter from a powerful wizard named Voldemort. We believe he has joined with some demons, for what reason we don't know but we will let you know as soon as we do. Now you will be leaving for London tomorrow and there you will meet the Weaslys. You will be staying with them and they will take you to get supplies and to the train station. Remember do not tell who you are, if they find out that Hiei and Kurama are demons we will have no chance in succeeding in this mission. Since over half the demon population wants your heads I advise you keep quite. Now any questions?"

"I am not going to some ningen school to baby sit some kid."

"Too bad you're going whether you want to or not Hiei. If that is all go home and get ready. I have a lot of work to do.

"That explained a lot." Remarked Yusuke sarcastically as they left.

 "At least we get to learn something that not many demons get to learn." Kurama added.

"Only you would say that fox." Hiei grumbled. The three walked to Yusuke's house. They had asked why Kuwabara wasn't there and if he got a letter but Koenma just ignored them. The more they thought about it, the more they really didn't want him to come. He would probably open his mouth and blow their cover.

"I better tell my mother I am going to a school in England but not that it is for Witches and Wizards. I will have to think of something."

"See you at the airport. The plane leaves at……ummmm….."

"10:45 in the morning"

"I knew that"

"Sure you did baka"

"Watch it Hiei, well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Yusuke."

"hn." Hiei disappeared faster then the human eye could see. As Kurama headed home he heard Yusuke grumbling on how he wished Hiei wouldn't do that. Kurama chuckled to himself and headed home.

Up in the shadows of a tree, two eyes watched the conversation between the three boys. He had found the one he was looking for. He wasn't to happy about the other two boys going, it would be harder to get his victim but he would get the boy in time. With a small rustle of leaves he was gone. He had a report to make.

Well there is Chapter 1 for ya. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I am not sure when I will be able to post the other chapters I have up to 3 on paper it is just the process of getting them typed lol. Besides I am going to be busy all week. I am trying out for BLT. Not the sandwich. B=Band L=Leadership T=Team. BLT. In case you haven't figured it out I am in Band. Clarinets rule!!!!!!!! We are getting ready for marching season already and that isn't till August. Oh well plz review.


	3. Chapter 2

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 2:

"Harry, Ron come on dears breakfast is ready and please hurry we are going to be leaving for the airport soon."

"Coming Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. "Come on Ron get up."

"Just 5 more minutes." Ron replied sleepily as he turned over dragging the covers over his head.

"RON!"

 "I'm awake been awake for hours." Ron yelled as he trued to jump out of bed but ended up falling flat on his face on the floor instead. "What are you laughing at Harry?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes as he got off the floor.

Harry couldn't help it, he had to laugh. He fought every urge but it was too funny. Ron's hair was sticking up in every direction possible and the look on Ron's face when he fell out of bed was priceless.

"Come on and get dressed, breakfast is ready. Hurry though we are going to be leaving for the airport soon." Harry said trying to hold back a laugh.

"AIRPORT!?! Why are we going to the airport?" Ron exclaimed as he was getting dressed.

"Did you not listen at all? We are going to the airport to pick up new students that are being transferred from Japan. They are going to be placed in our year and they are going to be staying with us till school starts. Come on."

Harry and Ron quietly opened the door and tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. They made sure they didn't make a sound when they past the curtain so the picture didn't start screaming.

Harry cringed as he remembered the first time he heard it scream. It was dreadful, especially when he heard what she was saying and found out that was Sirius's mother.

When they opened they kitchen door the aroma of food filled their noses. "Oh, there you are, breakfast is ready, eat quickly we leave in 20 minutes." Mrs. Weasley called. The two sat down and started to eat. 15 minutes later they were on their way to the airport.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama got off the plane and headed towards baggage claim. "I am never doing that again. If we are going somewhere that is far away I am traveling through the Makai. It is a lot safer then that thing." Hiei complained as they walked.

"Oh, is little Hiei scared of the little plane?" Yusuke joked. Kurama chuckled to himself; Hiei had not enjoyed the flight it made him really nervous. Yusuke was pushing to far this time. Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder holding him back so he didn't kill Yusuke in the airport.

He started looking for the family with red hair and finally found them be baggage claim. He motioned for Yusuke and Hiei to follow him as they made their way through the crowd. "Excuse me, but are you the Weasleys." Kurama asked.

"Yes we are dear. You must be Yusuke, Kurama, and Hi-ee."

"Yes, I'm Kurama, the one with the green jacket is Yusuke, and the other is Hiei."

"Oh I'm sorry dear that I pronounced your name wrong." Mrs. Weasley said with guilt. "Well this is my husband Arthur, my children Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny and over here is Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"It is a pleasure in meeting you all." Kurama said. Yusuke waved and Hiei did his usually hn as watched the family through the narrow slits of his glare. Kurama sighed and apologized "Don't mind Hiei he doesn't like strangers much." Hiei turned and glared at the fox but it was deepened (if that was possible) into you are definitely dead glare on Yusuke.

"People issues." Yusuke replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well lets get your stuff and head to where we are staying we will be going to get your supplies, so come along dears." Mrs. Weasly said.

Allrighty then there is ch 2 for ya. Hope you enjoyed it. I warn you now the next chapter might be a tad confusing the beginning anyway and I am sorry that the last chapter may have been confusing on who was talking. I'm really sorry. It was in the middle of the night when I typed that so I was tired. Next chapter I have not a clue when I can post. BLT tryouts aren't till Friday so maybe I will get it on the weekend but I still don't know what to do for chapter 4 oh well I will think of something when I finish chapter 3. lol well that is all for now.


	4. Author's Note

Author's notes

I MADE BLT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (jumps with joy)

I really happy I worked hard at this and I was nervous. The clarinet section now has a section leader and I am not mean like some ppl in the band. Oh well I am so happy. Don't know when I can update I haven't finished ch 3 yet so I will see what I can do. I will be doing other stories. (maybe) that one is going to be long b/c I am going to write several versions and the story continues through crossovers. HP, YYH, DL, maybe FR but I will see right now I want to finish the one first. One tracked mind ya know.lol well hopefully I will update soon so till then ppl here are some quotes.

"Don't change color to match the walls. Look like you belongand the wall will change color to match you."

"It is best to look ahead, not behind. What's done is done. You cannot change it."

"Time is a great flowing river, vaster and wider than any river we know. Throw a pebble into the rushing water – does the water suddenly stop? Does it begin to flow backward? Does it turn in its course and flow another direction? Of course not! The pebble creates a few ripples on the surface, perhaps, but then it sinks. The river flows onward, as it has ever done."

"Est Sularus oth Mithas- My honor is my life."

"What is life without honor?"


	5. Chapter 3

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 3:

"Harry is it just me or did none of them stare at you in awe?" Hermione whispered as she watched the 3 boys.

"In a way I am glad that they didn't, I am tired of being famous for something that I really didn't do. It is kind of strange maybe they are just trying to be polite and not stare." Harry answered

"I suppose so." Hermione said. She looked at the 3 and turned her full attention to Ginny and the two of them talked the rest of the way home.

Harry turned his attention back to the boys and found the short gothic one watching him through red eyes in narrowed slits watching his every move.

/Wait a minute./ Harry thought /RED EYES!! Maybe it is just a charm./ Harry hoped so. The boy seemed to be the type that that would change his eye color to scare people, but then again he was scary enough with or without the charm. Harry turned to study the other 2.

/Shit./ Hiei thought. /This isn't good./ He had to try to find a way to eye color and fast. He didn't know that having red eyes in this world meant you were evil and a monster. Hiei mentally smiled at that. He was evil and considered a monster but they didn't know that. He didn't care if they knew, but he couldn't risk blowing their cover and mission. Koenma would have his head after being thrown in jail. Not that he cared but if he did anything that gets thrown in jail, Kurama would have to suffer the same fate, whether he was part of it or not.

[Hey Kurama, you wouldn't happen to know a spell that can change my eye color do you.] Kurama looked down at Hiei and saw that he was serious.

[Why do you want to change your eye color I thought you liked them that color.]

[Because fox, I don't want to bring attention to my self.]

[And when, may I ask, does Hiei care if he drags attention to himself and how do you know that it is your eyes that will bring the most attention?]

[You ask way to many questions.]

[I am a fox it is what we do, we are very curious and I won't stop bugging you until you tell me.]

[You heard of curiosity killing the cat.]

[Of course, but I am not a cat am I, besides curiosity never killed the fox.]

[It killed you.]

[You had to bring that up didn't you?]

[You brought it upon yourself fox]

[We are off topic so the eye color thing why do you want to change it again.]

[Vain fox, Hn. Fine, I was reading Harry's mind when he freaked out about my eyes being red.]

[You read Harry's mind, Hiei how could you.]

[He was staring at me. I wanted to find out why I was so interesting to him.]

[So you read his mind. Hiei you were the one giving death glares to everyone, besides he is probably is curious about us.]

            [There you go with the curiosity thing again you had to bring that up didn't you.]

            [Naturally.]

[Well don't look now but he has been watching you since we started this conversation. Now about my eye color.]

[Already taken care of Hiei.]

Harry watched Kurama. Kurama seemed nice. He was tall and had long red hair, green eyes and a slender figure. He was also very graceful like a cat, he hardly seem to move. When he first saw Kurama he thought he was a girl but he remembered hearing that is was going to be 3 guys.

Harry turned his attention to Yusuke who had now joined the other two in their conversation. Yusuke almost as tall as Kurama with jet black hair gelled back. He had brown eyes and looked like he enjoyed fighting. As he watched the 3 he saw that Yusuke was making fun if Hiei and well Hiei looked like he was going to kill him but Kurama was holding him back. Kurama whispered something to both of them and they immediately stopped. A few minutes later they made it to the car and were ready to go.

            The drive to Grimmauld was uneventful. Yusuke slept, Hiei stared out the window though Harry could swear he was asleep and Kurama when not answering questions or asking any of his own, he would let his mind wander. They got out of the car and looked around.

            Yusuke looked around wondering what they were waiting for. {Hey Kurama what are we waiting for?} Yusuke asked

            Kurama who was looking around himself turned to look at Yusuke. {I think we are waiting till no one is around so we can get into house number 12.} Kurama answered.

            {What!?! There is no house number 12.} Yusuke exclaimed

            {Of course not baka, it is invisible to the ningen ((sp?)) eye.} Hiei said casually as he walked up to stand next to Kurama.

            {Well excuse me all mister high and mighty that I am human.} Yusuke replied sarcastically.

            Finally they headed towards the house and Yusuke got to see the house. A battered door emerged out if nowhere between 11 and 13, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. The door had a silver door knocker that was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or hole at all. Yusuke was about to ask about how they were going to get in when Mrs. Weasley told everyone not to go to far in, not to touch any thing and to be very quiet. With that she turned and took out her wand and tapped the door once. It creaked open and everyone filed in. A light came on and Mrs. Weasley turned to them. "If you wouldn't mind kids would you show Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama where they are staying and remember to keep quiet in the hall." She whispered. She turned and walked away with Mr. Weasley.

            "Come follow us we will show you where you will be sleeping for your stay here." Harry whispered "Be sure you don't make a sound as we pass through the hall." Harry led the way with Ron and Hermione as they headed upstairs. They all tiptoed through the hall until they came to some doors. Harry motioned them to follow him as he opened a door and they all slipped in.

            "Why did we have to be quite in the hallway?" Yusuke asked. Harry quickly explained as the Yusuke looked confused, Kurama looked in thought and well Hiei looked bored and mad at everyone and everything.

            "Well we better get to bed we will be going to Diagon Alley in the morning to get supplies. Our room is across the hall if you need anything." Harry said.

            "Thank you Harry. See you in the morning." Kurama answered. He shut the door when Harry and Ron left. "Well we better get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

            "Good I'm tried well see you in the morning." Yusuke replied as he flopped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

            "Good night Yusuke. Are you sure you don't want to sleep in a bed tonight?" Kurama asked.

            "Hn."

            "Never mind see you in the morning Hiei." Kurama said with a smile on his face. He pulled on pajamas and got into bed and turned of the light."

            "Goodnight Kurama." Hiei whispered. Kurama smiled as his eyes shut.

Well that took forever to finish. This week, last week was way too chaotic. I have band auditions on Wednesday which is tomorrow. (What joy) I also have a test. Thursday my leaf project for Biology is due, which I am kinda screwed (pardon the language). My cat ate a couple of my leaves and broke some others. So I am 5 leaves short. Great huh. Oh well hopefully I will still get a good grade. Stupid leaf project and I have a band concert. Then let's see oh yes next week I have to teach the entire 8th grade clarinet section how to march by my self. I am the only Clarinet BLT. (For those who haven't read the other page BLT stands for Band Leadership Team.) Then the week after next is Finals, and then school is out. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am almost done with Chapter 4 which is Diagon alley then they are of to Hogwarts have not a clue of when I can update but I will try to hurry. Thanks for all the Reviews and if any of you have any ideas I have open ears all help will be accepted.


	6. Chapter 4

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 4:

"Come on you guys, we are going to Diagon Alley today." Hermione called as she banged on Harry and Ron's door. "Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are already up and downstairs so hurry up."

"We're up and we were just about to come if you have any patience." Ron said angrily as he opened the door. The three of them tiptoed downstairs and opened the kitchen door.

"Good morning dears I hope you slept well." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes we did until this morning when someone yelled and woke us up." Ron said.

"Who yelled?" asked Harry. He saw Kurama stifling back a laugh, Hiei with a slight smile on his face, and Yusuke who had wet hair was scowling.

Kurama got up and walked over towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Good morning, sorry if we woke you up, it took a bit to wake a certain someone." He said still trying to hold back from laughing as he bowed.

Harry started to say something when the kitchen door burst open in its place stood Fred and George with huge grins.

"That was GREAT!!!" laughed Fred

"The look on your face was…" George said with a huge grin.

"PRICELESS!" they both fell on the ground from laughing so hard. Yusuke looked like he was about to explode. Harry, Hermione, and Ron still looked confused.

"So exactly what happened?" Harry asked.

"It was great!" Fred answered

"Yusuke wouldn't wake up. He could sleep through WWIII." George continued.

"To….get….him…up…..Heeeee……iiiiieeee." Fred laughed. He couldn't tell, it was too funny. George was in no better shape.

"Hiei dumped a bucket of cold water on him." Kurama finished with a smile.

"Fred, George get off the floor it is almost time to go." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Come on finish up we are leaving in 5 minutes."

            "Welcome to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, Hermione you and the others go and get your supplies. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama come with me." Mrs. Weasly said. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked around as the others ran off. Yusuke eyes were wide, while Kurama and Hiei just looked around. "Alright boys do you have your list. Good first we will go to Gringott Bank and get your money. Do you have a key?" Kurama searched his pockets and brought out a small golden key. "Good let us go."

            The group walked for a short while and soon the great bank appeared in sight. When they entered the bank Kurama was up tight and Hiei's eyes darted back and forth.

            "Are you two ok." Yusuke whispered. He was surprised on how they were reacting. He wondered if had to do with strange green creatures.

            "Goblins." Kurama whispered. "Let's just say that Goblins and Demon don't get along to well."

            "They can sense demons too even though we can defeat them easily it would expose us and that would not be wise so let us just hope they are to busy to notice us." Hiei said.

            When they came up to the desk as rather large goblin glanced up. "May I help you?" It asked.

            "Koenma's Vault" Yusuke said.

            "Key please." Yusuke turned towards Kurama who handed him the key who gave it to the goblin. "Follow me." The goblin led them to a cart where they all climbed in. With a small jerk it took off with blinding speed. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were not moved by the speed being use to it from traveling with Botan, but Mrs. Weasly looked a little green and ruffled.

            "Here we are vault 342." The goblin said. "The copper ones are Knuts, the silver are Sickles, and the gold are Galleons. Twenty-nine Knuts equal a Sickle, seventeen Sickles are a Galleon." The three of them got out and when the vault was opened the three of them gather what they thought was enough. Kurama was done first and when he turned he saw Mrs. Weasly looking sad. He thought for a moment then brought out another bag and filled it completely full. He tied the strings and hurried back to the cart.

            When they got back to the top Kurama pulled Mrs. Weasly aside, as Yusuke and Hiei went ahead, and handed her the full bag. "I can't take this. We manage."

            "No please take it, it is a gift." Kurama said giving it back and closing her hand.

            She held it close. "Thank you." She said quietly. Kurama nodded and they caught up with Yusuke and Hiei.

            They went and bought all their supplies till they only had to get wands and a pet. "Well I will let you get your wands and pets; I am going to make sure the others got their stuff. Meet us in front of Gringotts when you are done." With that she hurried off in search of the others.

            "Well shall we go." Kurama said. They walked till they came to the last shop on the street. A small sign over the door read, in peeling gold paint, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A bell over the door chimed softly as they entered.

            "Welcome. Who wants to go first? You the one with slick backed hair." Yusuke stepped forward. "Here you go try this one." Yusuke just looked at Ollivander. "Go on go on give it a flick." Yusuke flicked the wand and a whole bunch of wands flew off the shelves. Yusuke and Kurama had looks of horror.

            "I'mmmm mm sorry." Yusuke stammered.

            "Don't worry it is quite all right it happens all the time." At that comment Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other.

            Yusuke tried another one but it also had the same effect.

            "No no not that one, try this one." Ollivander said. He handed Yusuke another wand who flicked this one quickly and turned his head but was surprised when a blue and white light streamed from his wand. A phoenix barely visible. Ollivander looked a little confused but he convinced himself he was seeing things.

            "Yes very good I think we found you a wand 13 ½ inch oak wood with a phoenix feather as the core. Now who's next? Ah you with the red hair. Kurama moved forward and was handed a wand. Kurama flicked it and a few things fell. After a couple more wands he finally found one. It was stunning, a silver fox burst from the tip. "Amazing." Now he knew he wasn't seeing things.

            Hiei's had the same effect with his ebony dragon heart string but his creature was a black dragon. They paid for the wands and left. They headed for the pet shop.

            "What kind of pet should we get?" Yusuke asked as they headed there. Kurama shrugged and Hiei glared. "Okay still I think we should at least look."

            They entered the shop and were greeted by the sounds of animals. Yusuke instantly became interested in the Phoenix eggs. Kurama looked at the cats and owls and Hiei glared at any animal that came near. It aggravated him more when a small black and white kitten jumped on his shoulder. Hiei glared at the kitten that purred and curled up on his shoulder. Kurama and Yusuke came over and joined Hiei in which Yusuke burst out laughing.

            "Well, well looks like Hiei found a new friend." Yusuke laughed. He had a blue Phoenix egg in his hand. Kurama was smiling. He had a barn owl. (I love barn owls they are so cute. Not as cute as sharks though any way different subject back to the story.)

            "Hn, whatever. How much for the cat?" He asked the lady she told him the amount and let her pick the coins that she needed. As they left the shop the kitten curled up in Hiei's white scarf and fell asleep.

            They made their way through the crowd and headed towards Gringotts. They spotted the Weaslys and quickly joined them.

            "There you are do you have your wands. Good come we better get back you are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." Mrs. Weasly said. They all gathered their stuff and got ready to leave.

Alrighty then there is chapter 4 for you. Sorry I haven't answered anyone or update I have been busy and was in the hospital for a few hours on Thursday. Nothing serious though. Its just my jaw has been bothering me since end of December and gave me headache and earaches every once in awhile but as the months went by they occurred every day and I am slightly paralyzed on the bottom left side of my face and I know can't play the clarinet which makes me mad. But I will deal with it. I probably won't be able to update at all next week I have to teach 8th graders how to march next week. So until then be safe. Oh and Van Helsing is really good if you like that kind of stuff going to see Troy tomorrow. I am in Latin and hopefully it is like the book and like how we translated it.


	7. Chapter 5

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 5:

"So have you named your pets yet?" Yusuke asked the other two.

"Not yet but I should by the time we are on the train." Kurama answered. Hiei just glared. They were packing for the next day. There was a knock on the door and Harry and Ron came in.

"Do you guys need any help?" Harry asked

"No thank you Harry we just finished but thank you for asking." Kurama answered.

"Well dinner is ready and we are going to bed early since we have to get up early." Ron said.

They 5 of them headed downstairs had dinner and went to bed. Tomorrow was the day they go to Hogwarts.

"Every year this place is full of muggles. Come along Platform 9 ¾ this way." Mrs. Weasly said. The others followed close behind. "All right Fred, George you first."

Fred and George took their carts and ran through the wall. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama stared. They looked at each other and shrugged. Yusuke went first followed by Hiei then Kurama. The three looked around as kids hurried on to the train and waving good bye to parents.

"Come on we better hurry the cabins (is that what there called and can't remember) fill up quick." Came Harry's voice from behind them. They nodded and followed him. After a few minutes they found an empty one and got in.

The train was not that exciting. Hiei stared out the window and would throw disgusted looks towards Yusuke when he snored. Kurama would stare out the window or read a book. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"So what is your school like in Japan?"

Before anyone could answer the door slide open and in its place stood Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Harry rolled is eyes.

"Well well well looks like Potters got new friends but I have never seen you before what year are you in.

"We are in 6th and we are exchange students from Japan." Kurama said politly not really looking up from his book. Malfoy glared he didn't like that he was being ignored. Yusuke snored and rolled over. Malfoy smiled he was going to have fun waking him up.

"Elem Shardish!" A alarm clock floated towards Yusuke and started to ring really loud. Everyone in the compartment covered their ears. All but Yusuke he still slept. Finally the ringing stopped. Malfoy was furious he was about to try another spell when he heard someone.

"Don't bother he could sleep through WWIII so I wouldn't waste your time."

Malfoy glared at Hiei who was still looking out the window.

"That was a mighty statement from one who is so short." Malfoy mocked. Hiei eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment bet he regained his cool as he got up and walked over to where Malfoy stood.

"You know you shouldn't judge people on their height they may be more powerful then you and more deadly of an enemy. So if you don't mind please go away and leave us alone for the remainder of our stay." With that said Hiei slammed the door in Malfoy's face and returned to his spot looking out the window. Kurama sighed after getting over his shock. Hiei hated when people say he is short and no one usually lives, but this was strange. Kurama was also just to relieved that he didn't half to explain why people on the train had caught fire.

Harry couldn't believe it he didn't even half to say a word to Malfoy, Hiei did the talking and Malfoy looked scared. Hopefully he listens to Hiei's threat.

"We better change into our robes and wake Yusuke up." Harry said. Kurama nodded and walked up to Yusuke and shook him. When Yusuke didn't get up he leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Yusuke shot up and was awake instantly he looked around and glared at Kurama. Growling and muttering under his breath he changed into his robe.

They got off the train and looked around.

"Hagrid." Harry called. The half-giant came over. Yusuke almost tripped.

"He is bigger then Toguro." Yusuke whispered. The other two just stared.

"Hello Harry. Who are your new friends?" (sorry I don't know how to do his accent.)

"This is Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. They are transfer students from Japan." Harry answered.

"Oh good, follow me you will be sorted with the firs' years." Hagrid turned but before the three could follow Yusuke spotted something.

"What are those things?" He said Hiei and Kurama turned and looked and they saw the strange horse-like creatures.

Harry turned to them. "I'm sorry. Who did you lose?" The three looked at him confused and slightly worried that they had blown their cover already. "Those are Treastals you can only see them when you seen someone die." Harry continued.

"Oh, it was a friend of ours." Yusuke said lying through his teeth. Harry didn't need to know that the three of them have killed many demons and Yusuke and Kurama have died themselves.

"You better go they are about to leave." Harry said. They bid Harry farewell and ran after the first years. They entered a boat as Hagrid bid and they were glad they got a boat to their own. They sat quietly and took in their surroundings. Soon the great castle of Hogwarts came into view. Several gasp were heard from many boats, Yusuke and his group were filled with awe as the boats stopped they climbed out and went up the great stairs until they were in front of an elderly stern looking lady with glasses.

"Firs' years and transfers, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. Now if you will follow me we will be entering they great hall and you will be sorted." McGonagall lead everyone through large oak doors. Many whispers of fear and awe were heard through out the entire group. She stopped the students in front of an old hat and before long the hat started to sing. When the song ended there was a huge explosion of cheering and clapping. "Now then, when I call your name you will come up and I will place the hat on your head. Starting with our transfer students who will be placed in 6th year."

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama wondered which one of them was going to be called first. But the name that was called stopped all three of them in their tracks and made them stare could it really be who they thought they watched as the figure moved through the crowd. It was. It was someone they hadn't seen since the Dark Tournament.

"Master they are at the school but there are 4 others with him." A servant said bowing.

"We must get rid of the other 4 quietly and all together so we don't rouse suspicion, all we got to do is wait a bit and he will be mine." Go and fetch Voldemort it is almost time." The servant left quickly. The figure laughed to himself. "Soon you will be mine and there is nothing that you or your pathetic friends can do about it. Very soon." Laughter filled the room any servant close by would hurry for they did not want to feel the wrath of their Master.

Ok well a little cliff hangy and I brought creepy dude. I don't mean to have a cliff hanger but I can't think of a last name for the person who Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama recognize. And I am still debating if I should add this other person or not. Then there is the question-Which house should they be in????

ok this I know is not a spell but I don't know any that make things appear and well I used Elem Shardish which happens to be a language of magic in the DragonLance series when Raistlin was trying to make his staff light up. My favorite line he says _"Oh, Lunitari's idish, shairk, damen du." Which_ translates to "Oh, for god's sake, Light, damn you." Heeheheeh. Though instead of Lunitari I use Nuitari which means the same thing its just I like Nuitari better because he his the god of black or evil magic, Lunitari is the goddess of red or neutral magic and Solinari is the god of white or good magic. Favorite character are Raistlin and Dalamar they are the best. If you like fantasy I suggest you read some but if you don't its ok not everyone likes the same thing. Well that is all for right now. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 6

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 6:

"Touya Juhyou Tsukai." Touya picked his way through the crowd. He wished he wasn't first but he was. He had to fight he was through finally he made it and stepped up to the stool. The last thing he saw was the shocked faces of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama.

"_Well now where should I put you? You are intelligent good for Ravenclaw but you have once lived in darkness which is Slytherin but you are trying to come to the light. You are here to keep in an eye on someone so I better put you with him so… _GRFFINDOR!"

Touya hopped down as the hall was filled with applauses and headed towards the Gryffindor table ignoring Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama.

The three sat there and stared. TOUYA what was he doing here. Koenma didn't say anything about him. Before they could ponder about it was Kurama's turn.

"Kurama Minamino." Kurama stepped up and the hat was placed on his head.

"_So you're here for the same reason the other one is you are a difficult one to place very intelligent, cunning, brave, and you love your mother you even would have sacrificed your life for her had it not been for another. You are loyal and don't like betrayal for you have been betrayed before, but you are here for a purpose so I will put you with the other one….._ GRYFFINDOR!" Kurama got up and headed toward the table grabbing a seat by Touya who looked a little uncomfortable about him sitting there, but Kurama had a few questions to ask and Touya was going to answer them.

"Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei walked up. He wasn't happy about being here. People wondered if the hat would fit over his hair since it did seem to defy gravity a bit. But to everyone's disbelief it was fine.

"_Another one well you are hard to place too. Defiantly not the best person to be around, are you not unless they earn your trust. Cunning, but loyal especially to your sister but she doesn't know that you're her brother. But you are here to so_ …… GRYIFFINDOR!

Applause broke out as Hiei went and sat next to Kurama.

Harry was surprised that Hiei wasn't put in Slytherin but maybe he was not that bad when you got to know him. He heard Yusuke's name get called and watched as the hat was placed on his head. Harry turned and regarded the transfer sitting next to him.

His hair was light blue with four aqua green bangs. He wasn't as short as Hiei but was not that tall either (Is Touya even short I missed that episode when he fought Kurama). His skin was pale and had ice blue eyes.

Harry looked up as the hat yelled Gryffindor and Yusuke joined their table. He saw Yusuke and Kurama's eyes go wide with shock, Hiei rolled his eyes, groaned and put his head on the table and a slight smile dance across Touya's lips when the next name was called.

"Jin Windmaster." Jin walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Well I know what you're here for to so to save time_….. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oi Urameshi it has been awhile." Jin said as he sat next Yusuke.

"Now we will start with the first years." Professor McGonagall said. Soon everyone was sitting and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to those who are new and welcome back to those who are not. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that a list of objects forbidden inside the castle has been extended this year. The full list can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. As ever, I would like to remind you all that forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogemeade to all below third year. Also as you have noticed we have 5 transfer students from Japan who will be staying with us this year. Please make them feel welcome. That is all so tuck in." Food appeared and through out the hall people dug in.

[Well they seem to be done now I have a question for you. What are you and Jin doing here?] Kurama said.

Touya turned to face him. He knew he was going to be asked and he spent almost the entire forting ceremony thinking of what to say. /Might as well tell him the truth./ Touya thought.

[Koenma sent us not that he underestimated you its just he wanted you guys to have back up because he doesn't know what we are up against.] Touya said. Kurama seemed fine with the answer but he was still curious.

            [Why Jin though. I see they did a fine job of hiding his horn which is good since we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, but we can't take the chance of Jin accidentally flying or giving us away.]

            [Well Jin wasn't suppose to come be he found out where I was going some how and refused to stay so Koenma had to send him or who knows what he would have done.] Touya answered. Kurama nodded and introduced Touya to Harry.

            Harry was caught of guard when Kurama spoke to him. He was trying to listen to what Kurama and Touya were talking about but gave up since what they were saying wasn't even in English and studied Jin who had red hair that looked wind blown which made Harry wonder if it was that way all the time or not, and had blue eyes. He shook and hands with Touya and laughed when Jin clapped Yusuke on the back so hard that Yusuke bout choked and looked like he was ready to kill Jin, but laughed all the harder when Nearly-headless Nick decided to join them. Jin literally jumped out of his sit along with Yusuke, Hiei's eyes went wide but then just as quickly went back to their normal size as he went deep into thought, Kurama and Touya looked at each other then back at the ghost.

            "Well hello I have never seen you before a little old to first years aren't you?"

            "Hello Sir Nicholas no there not they are transfer students from Japan. The two you scared are Jin and Yusuke, that's Hiei, and this is Touya and Kurama." Harry said pointing them all out. They all said their hello except Hiei who just roughly nodded and went back to picking at his food. The rest of the feast continued and before long Dumbledore stood up once again when everyone was done.

            "I have another announcement to make I would like you to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Blackshire. (Stupid I know but if you have anything better my ears are open. I am bad with names.) He works with Ministry of Magic. Hopefully he will be staying with us all year unlike the last when we had the slight problem. That is all. First years follow your Prefects to the dormitory and all have a good night. "

            The clapping wasn't as strong as it was during the sorting and several kids looked like they were forcing themselves to clap. Kurama and Touya looked at Harry who mouthed he would tell them later. Harry led them to the portrait, spoke the password and lead them in. They sat around the fire and waited till the main area was clear. Then Harry told them what happened the year before with Professor Umbridge. They all had to laugh at the end but they hoped this new teacher wasn't like the last. Silently they bid each other good night and fell asleep.

            Hiei grumbled there was no way he was sleeping in a bed and he couldn't go to the trees. He took residents in the window unaware of the glowing eyes watching him. Finally settled he fell asleep. The eyes watched a little longer before they departed into the night.

Ok I know the end was rushed but I didn't feel like going into details. Touya's here and well so is Jin. I like Jin he was funny but I like Touya better I don't know why though I never saw the episode he was in. lol. I drew a picture of him which turned out ok I am not completely done though. I have been working on it today to. It's not colored either I can't color other wise it would look retarded so it is all shaded. Ok I know the last names are lame but I couldn't think of any. All I know is that Juhyou Tsukai Means Ice Messenger and I don't know what the word is for wind. I'm sorry if it seems like something is missing have you ever tried to write a story and it plays in your head but as you go to write or type it you forget. Well that's sorta what happens to me. Another thing is I knew how it was going to start and I know how it's going to end and pretty much the entire plot but I don't know what to put in between. Great huh. Well I work on that and hopefully I will have ch7 up which is going to be a tad more difficult because they have classes. Besides I don't know when Mr. Creepy is going to attack yet. Lol. Any ho hope you enjoyed so far and thanks for all the reviews.


	9. Chapter 7

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Aw man we have double potions with Slytherin." Ron groaned. They were all looking at their schedules and found that they all had the same classes. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin and Touya all had to learn how to fly still, which of course was going to be interesting since Jin could literally fly. They all finished breakfast and started down early towards the dungeons for their first class.  
  
"God its cold." Yusuke said through chattering teeth. Jin wasn't shaking as bad but he was still cold, Hiei rose the temperature a bit around his body, and Kurama ignored the cold. Touya of course wasn't bothered at all by the cold being an ice demon, he was happy that it was cold. Hermione wondered about this but ignored it. She would find out later. They all took their seats near the back. Hiei and Kurama, Jin and Touya, Yusuke and Harry, and Ron and Hermione. The class was talking but silenced quickly when the door opened and a greasy hair, hooked nose man walked in.  
  
He told them what potion they were going to make and that they have until the end of class. The class worked on their potions as Snape walked around. He would stop by the new student's table a lot trying to find something wrong but to his disappointment he didn't find any. Hiei and Kurama were done first followed by Ron and Hermione, Yusuke and Harry and finally Jin and Touya.

            Touya forced himself to calm down. He didn't show it but he was annoyed. He got wet when their potion had a slight explosion. Jin kept trying to put everything in the cauldron and it had exploded. Thankfully they managed to make another one quickly before class ended, but Snape didn't look like he was going to grade their potion anyway which also annoyed him. Touya swore he was not going to work with Jin again.   
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. The only ones awake were Hermione, Hiei, Kurama, and Touya after their class with Professor Binns. (Is he the boring ghost one).   
  
"How could you stay awake in that class? Asked Harry he was still yawning and trying to wake up as they headed to the Gryffindor tower. Hiei just glared Kurama and Touya shrugged while Hermione talked about how it was interesting and that they should pay more attention.  
  
They entered the common room and sat down, well Hiei and Touya stood.   
  
"Touya, why was it that you weren't affected by the cold like everyone else today?" Hermione asked. The group looked at each other nervously well all but Jin and Hiei didn't care but he was slightly nervous because they couldn't afford blowing their cover.   
  
"Well that's easy." Jin exclaimed "Touya is ..........."   
  
"I lived in extremely cold environment before my family and I moved to Japan." Touya answered calmly before Jin could blurt out what he was.  
  
"Where did you live before." Hermione pressed  
  
"Russia."  
  
"Really wow what is it like there." Ron asked. "My brother has been there but he won't tell me what it is like. He said I wouldn't like it."  
  
"You don't have the accent."  
  
"I haven't been there in awhile."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lets just say things didn't go to well." Touya said   
  
Hermione was going to ask what it was but stopped when she saw that the question seemed to make him sad that something bad had happened and he didn't want to talk about it, but she still looked as she had more questions to ask but got up.  
  
"I am going to bed see you in the morning." She turned and headed upstairs. After awhile Harry and Ron went to bed. Finally when it seemed everyone was gone they all began to breathe again.  
  
{Wow Touya I almost believed your story there for awhile until I remembered what you are. You even looked sad and that it pained you to talk about it.} Yusuke exclaimed  
  
{And Russia wow I wouldn't of thought of that. I didn't know that you got emotional.] Jin said. Touya looked at them and shook his head.   
  
{I don't, it's called acting Jin and well what do you expect she was getting on my nerves and she wouldn't stop asking questions so I figured that if it looked like I was upset about it she would leave alone. Besides you almost cost this mission.}   
  
Jin just kept smiling. Touya rolled his eyes. {I'm going to bed.} He walked up to the dorms and disappeared through the door.  
  
{Grumpy isn't he?} Yusuke said.   
  
{Don't mind him he is always like that.} Jin said happily  
  
{Seems like someone we know.} Yusuke said looking at Hiei. {Actually he seemed more annoyed then anything.} He said after thinking.   
  
{It's not that surprising. He still seemed annoyed after Potions since Jin destroyed their potion the first time and he got hit with it.} Kurama said with a smile. He was relieved that their cover wasn't blown. He also was thinking about what happened early. Touya wasn't happy though he did well to hide it.

            {I will see you in the morning.} He also got up and went to bed. Shortly after no one was in the common room except Hiei.

            After a bit Hiei went upstairs. He sat and looked out the window in the room. He was about to fall asleep when something caught his eye. He glared and searched the grounds. He figured it was nothing after looking for awhile and went asleep in the window.  
  
Eyes shined when the figure turned his head to stare at the castle. He was almost caught he couldn't afford that he would have to be careful since the small one held suspicion he would probably keep an eye open for anything strange. The figure ran through the Forbidden Forest and off towards its master. He could not let anyone know. The time was drawing close and he couldn't afford any suspicion to be raised. He smiled as he ran on.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok lame ending but I did this really fast. A total of 25 minutes and I wasn't typing that fast. Trying to type and think of things at the same time especially when you haven't thought of what you were going to type or had any plot what so ever it is kinda difficult. Why did I pick Russia not a clue that was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of cold. Well that and Alaska but Alaska isn't cold 24/7. I think Russia is. ???????? Not a clue we only studied it in World Geography. Lol. Well I will see if I can update but I am running out of ideas and I don't want to rush the story but I don't want it to drag either. Well Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry if I haven't responded my computer broke and I am using a different one and the internet access is pretty lame though word has cool fonts. Like Hogwarts Wizard and HOGWARTS WIZARD ORN CAPS. Though I am not sure if fonts work on 


	10. Chapter 8

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self  
Chapter 8:  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya just came in from flying lessons. After a few broom and ki issue things finally got under way. Kurama and Touya were the first up. Jin followed but he wasn't exactly flying on the broom, he was more as you say flying while holding the broom in the air. Of course he sat on it so it didn't bring up suspicion. Hiei was up pretty quick too but Yusuke was having trouble. After what seemed forever he was up. They had it perfect in a week.  
  
The last day Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to watch on how the exchange students were doing. They were really surprised when they found out that it was their first time to fly and how well they progressed.  
  
"Hey you guys should try out for the team." Harry said.   
  
"Team?" Yusuke asked   
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what Quiditch is." Harry said. They all looked at each other shrugged and shook their heads when they faced Harry. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at the 5 as though they grew 5 heads or something.  
  
"You don't know what Quiditch is." Ron stuttered in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. So quickly he and Harry explained what the rules were and how to play.   
  
"Cool. Sounds like fun and besides I need some excitement." Yusuke said. Jin was nodding his head.  
  
"Great tryouts are in a few weeks. Well see you at dinner." Harry said. He, Hermione, and Ron, left to let the others finish their practice.  
  
            Tryouts came and went and soon the new team was assembled. The seeker: Harry Potter. The Beaters: Yusuke and Jin who definitely could hit the ball of course with a little help from Jin and the air currents. The Keeper: Ron. The Chasers: Kurama, Touya, and a random kid. Their passing skills were amazing well Kurama's and Touya's were the random kid wasn't that good but it was the best they could do. Kurama and Touya's skill made up for it though. Hiei refused to be accepted, so instead he was put as alternate.   
  
            They trained almost everyday. Soon it was time for the match against Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won the match pretty quick with the skills of everyone they had won. The match against Ravenclaw ended about the same way though they had a harder time but not much.   
  
            The months passed by pretty quickly and Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya were wondering why they were even summoned at all. Nothing had happened. They were at least enjoying themselves.   
  
            Halloween had been fun. At the ball there were many costumes. Touya and Jin changed into their outfits they wore at the Dark Tournament. Jin even took off the spell that hid his horn and ears. Touya also took off the spell that he put on his eyes, which Yusuke first freaked that Touya no longer had pupils and then remembered that Touya never did. Kurama let his eyes turn gold, few silver strands of hair show and his ears but didn't dare risk anything else. Hiei changed to his normal black outfit and Yusuke dressed up as one of the demons he had fought.   
  
            Halloween was soon over and Thanksgiving Day was there. The feast came and went and December had finally arrived. Christmas was soon to come and many were happy because they get to go home and visit family. The 5 figured they had to stay and guard the castle while the kids were gone though they saw no point since no one was really staying but they couldn't go home they didn't have enough time. But they had a big surprise when they were asked a question that they gladly excepted. They were actually going to go somewhere for Christmas instead of staying at the castle.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok short I know but hey two chapters in one day go me. Besides I figured I would forget since I am leave 5:30 in the morning tomorrow to go to State Solo & Ensemble competition with my Ensemble. I will be gone for a couple of days but I will be writing the story on paper so I can type it when I get back. They will hold more excitement I know this chapter was probably boring since I summarized about 3 1/2 months. Besides everything good and bad happens towards the end. THEY BLOW UP THE WORLD BOOM. HEHEHEHE Just kidding. Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews I am really happy. I have gotten more then I expected cause no one really likes my stories I mean they like some parts. Especially my one friend course she thinks that she is better then everyone. She wants to be God. Run if that happens. Well thanks I'll update soon. 5 hours on a bus tomorrow then all day waiting after about a 5 min performance so I should have plenty of time till then hope everyone is doing well.


	11. Chapter 9

Ok this was great I already did this chapter and I deleted accidentally. I was done with it too well almost but still had over 1,000 words and it was nothing like what I had on the paper. So lets try this again. Well our Ensemble got a 1 at state we are so happy. Well I actually didn't have time to write as many chapters as I wanted. I was planing for at least 4 since we had 5 hours on a bus, the rest of the day in a hotel. The next day all day waiting and we didn't leave till about 6 at night so we didn't get home till 11:00 last night. Of course there was a tornado watch in the area we were driving at. Great huh. Well I barley got through 1 chapter. I get really stressed at these things so I usually can't do anything besides help other people calm down and a few other things but other wise I probably couldn't sit down and write the story if my life depended on it. Besides I get really nervous when there are a lot of people around even if it isn't at a competition. I don't like being in big places with tons of people it scares me. Anyho, on with the story.

   
"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 9:

            "Hey Kurama do you and the others want to come for Christmas with Hermione, Ron, and me?"

            "I..."

            "Do we ever!" Yusuke exclaimed who had walked up with the others.  
            "Yusuke I don't think we can." Kurama said  
            "Oh, come on. You are going to be the only ones here." Ron said  
            "I don't know." Touya said. He was thinking what Kurama was thinking, but they were going to be the only ones there and they were here to protect Harry which they couldn't do if he was off somewhere and they were here.

            {Let's go} Touya said as he turned to Kurama. Kurama looked at him and was about to say something but Touya cut him off. {Look we are here to protect him and we can't do that from here.}  
            Kurama nodded. It made since but there was one thing. {I think we need permission to go with someone else.}  
            As if their minds were being read Dumbledore came up behind them.

            "You don't have to stay here if you don't want. Go head and go with the Weasley's. You might learn something and you can see how we celebrate."  
  
            "Are you serious they can come with us?" Ron said Dumbledore nodded and took his leave. "Cool"  
            "You know after all the things I've seen you think I wouldn't be jumpy anymore or surprised." Yusuke said while trying to calm himself. Dumbledore had scared the crap out of him. All of a sudden he was there.  
            "Don't worry it takes time to get used too it, especially if you didn't grow up in a wizard family and you had not a clue about witches and wizards." Hermione said. What she didn't know was that Yusuke was actually talking about all the demons he has seen and fought ever since he died.  
            "Well it looks like we have the honor of joining you for Christmas." Kurama said as Hiei groaned beside him.

            "Great I'll write Mrs. Weasley and tell her you are coming." Harry said, "And I'll tell her about you two also. You are most welcome to come to." He said turning to Touya and Jin who nodded.  
            "We better hurry and get to class or we are going to be late. We can talk more on the over." Hermione said. They all ran to their next class barely making it.  
  
            Yusuke could hardly pay attention in class. (But when has he ever paid attention in class lol) He liked Hogwarts but Hogwarts was school and well he hated school and in this school you couldn't skip. He needed a break.  
            The bell rang and students hurried off to the Great Hall for dinner. During dinner the hall was filled with laughter and talking. They were all excited about seeing their families and they talked about what they were going to be doing over the break.  
            Everyone was too busy talking and eating to notice the shadow on the ceiling watching them all closely.  
  
           

            The next day the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the 5 from Japan headed to Grimmauld. When they got there, many people greeted them, many Yusuke and the group had never seen before. Among them were Madeye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Tonks (only three I could think of sorry.) who had pink hair but when she saw Hiei's, she changed hers to match but it fell in her face after a few moments, since his hair did seem to defy gravity a bit, which caused a few low chuckles. She gave up trying to make it stay up so her hair was soon pink again. She turned to leave when she tripped on something and fell flat on her face. This caused many people who were holding back their laughter to finally give in. They were all laughing.  
            {Hn. She almost makes the baka look graceful.} Hiei said as he watched her get up and trip on something else and knocking over more then a few things in the process.

            {Almost smarter too.} He continued.

            Yusuke and Jin burst out laughing almost falling over. Kurama and Touya chuckled and Hiei smirked.  
            The others looked at them questioningly at them. Yusuke and Jin couldn't speak they were laughing so hard and Hiei just turned away. Kurama was going to tell but had to cover his sensitive ears when screaming and cursing came from upstairs. The adults looked at each other and did a mad dash up the stairs fighting to close the curtains. They headed back down stairs but stopped when the lights went out. Everyone froze.


	12. Chapter 10

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
            No one moved a muscle as they waited for the lights to come on. When they didn't Kurama slowly picked his way through to the wall. He remembered seeing what he thought was a light switch. He didn't know wizards didn't have light switches. (I don't know if they do but I am pretty sure they don't.) He looked but stopped suddenly when he realized that there light and it was getting brighter. He turned and looked at Yusuke, he was surrounded in blue light that slightly resembled a phoenix.  
  
            {Get your ki under control you baka.} Hiei hissed.  
  
            {I'm trying.} Yusuke said fighting to keep his spirit energy under control. Before anyone else could say anything they heard Jin's voice.  
  
            "Umm guys." They all looked at him he was covered in light too but his was white like the clouds. They all looked at each other. Most of them were also surrounded by light. Hiei was surrounded by black light that resembled a dragon, Touya had crystal blue light that looked like a sheet of ice, Kurama was surrounded by silver in the shape of a fox, Harry was surrounded by a silvery white stag, and Lupin a brownish black wolf.  
  
            No one moved they were all too stunned to do anything. They all turned though when they heard a small thud and a yelp of pain and surprise. Touya walked over to Jin and found and arrow embedded in his shoulder. Touya was surprised that the arrow came out easily when he pulled it out and pulled off the paper that was attached to it. Kurama walked over and joined him.  
  
            "Soon you will be mine and there is nothing that your little friends can do about it. My revenge will be sweet." Touya read out loud. Everyone looked at each other but before anyone could say anything, Touya and Kurama's limp forms crumbled to the ground.  
  
            "Touya! Kurama!" Everyone yelled but some were cut short when they too fell to the ground. Among them were Hiei, Jin, and Yusuke. Before someone else was hit, someone came to their senses and yelled 'Shirak' and the room filled with blinding light forcing the intruder to leave or be discovered. Soon the light died down along with the strange lights and the normal lights came back on. Everyone rushed to where the 5 had fallen. Soon questions filled the room.   
  
            "What happened?"  
  
            "What were those strange lights?"  
  
            "What did the note mean?"  
  
            "Umm guys."  
  
            "Are they going to be ok?"  
  
            "Guys."  
  
            "Are they even alive?"  
  
            "Hello guys."  
  
            "What should we do?"  
  
            "Will you listen to me people."   
  
            "Should we get and tell Dumbledore?"  
  
            "WILL EVERYONE BE **QUIET**!" Ron yelled  
  
            Everyone stopped and looked at Ron who blushed but quickly recovered.  
  
            "Look at what I found, I think that's what knocked them out." He said pointing to a small dart in their necks.  
  
            Lupin reached down to pull it out but jumped back when his hand hit some sort of barrier.  
  
            "Damn we can't pull them out, there is some sort of shield protecting it." Lupin said, "but maybe. Sharcum pas edistus." A burst of light came from the tip of his wand but bounced off the shield. He went through many spells, which included omus sharpuk derli to shirkit muan.  
  
            Lupin had lost his patience. "Uh, Nuitari's idish, dulak, damen du!" but that too had bounced off. None of the spells worked they didn't even leave a dent. Lupin was not happy.  
  
            "I tried every spell I know even some that aren't in the book and they didn't even dent the thing." Lupin growled in frustration. "I guess the only thing we can do now is wait." Everyone sat down and waited. After awhile the adults had a meeting in the kitchen and sent the kids to bed. Lupin sat and watched the 5 boys trying to think of something that might work.  
  
            About an hour later he checked again and to his surprise he was able to grab the dart. He wasted no time to yank the dart out. A few minutes later they all stirred and Lupin let a sigh of relief escape his lips.  
  
            "Are you guys ok you've been out for a couple of hours." He asked, "You had us all worried."  
  
            "Oh man what happened." Yusuke asked groaning. His head hurt.  
  
            "You mean you don't remember?" Lupin said. "The lights went out and you guys, Harry and I were surrounded by a strange light that took the shape of an animal, well your didn't." Pointing to Jin and Touya, "Yours looked like clouds and a sheet of ice. Then Jin was hit by an arrow that had a message on it and then you guys just fell to the ground and we found these darts in your neck." He said holding up one of the darts.  
  
            "Oh yeah. Wait a minute the message what did it mean." Yusuke said as he got up.  
  
            "I don't know. We will find out in the morning you guys go head and go to bed tomorrow is Christmas." Lupin said. They all headed upstairs and went to bed not bothering to put on their pajamas. The thoughts of everything that had happened went on in their heads.

            "Did you finish the task." The voice hissed  
  
            "They got the message master but I only got 5 of them with the dart." The shadow said.   
  
            "You were suppose to get them all especially Potter, tell me you at least got Potter."   
  
            "No master they used a light spell and I had to leave before I got caught. I'm sorry one of them was standing in front of Potter."  
  
            "Who did you hit then?"  
  
            "I got the 5 transfer students master."   
  
            "Well at least you got one of the ones you were suppose to. Leave me I need to think."  
  
            "Yes master."  
  
            "You will be mine Potter very soon you will be mine and you will die I will make sure of that. As soon as I deliver the one wanted you are mine." The cloaked figure sat in his chair by the fire. He wasn't going to let Potter get away from him again not this time he had help and he was going to get revenge. Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

Allright there is ch 10 for you. Ok I know shiark is not Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho but it is the language of magic just it is from DragonLance it means light. Sharcum pas edistus means 'Do as I say'. omus sharpuk derli means 'I will it to be so and shirkit muan means 'Obey me'. Uh, Nuitari's idish, dulak, damen du! Means 'Oh, for god's sake, dark, damn you the actual thing in the book says 'Uh, Lunitari's idish, shirak, damen du!' which means 'Oh, for god's sake, light, damn you.' I know it had nothing to do with the scene but I needed magic words. Next chapter is Christmas yeah I will update soon thanks for the reviews they mean a lot.


	13. Chapter 11

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 11:  
  
            "Wake up, wake up its Christmas. Come on wake up." Ron yelled happily in the room that he and Harry shared with Yusuke and Jin.  
  
          "Go away." Mumbled Yusuke. They didn't get to bed till real late and he was tired.  
  
            "Oh, come on. Breakfast is ready and if you don't hurry it's going to get cold and you won't have anything till lunch, which isn't for awhile so come on."   
  
            "Were up were up. Come on Urameshi we won't here the end of it if we don't." Jin said sleepily.  
  
            "Fine."  
  
They both got up and got dressed and headed downstairs were everyone else was waiting.  
  
            "We are going to be eating outside dears since there isn't enough room in the kitchen for 16 people. Bill, Charlie will you set up outside. Hermione, Ginny will you two get the forks, knifes, and spoons for me. Harry, Ron you guys get the plates. Fred, George help me in the kitchen and you five can go help Bill and Charlie and introduce yourselves since you haven't met yet."  
  
            Yusuke and the group went outside and watched as Bill and Charlie set up the tables. Which to say was very interesting as they heard a very loud crash came from the garden. When they entered they found Bill and Charlie with their wands out and making the two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air.  
  
            Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.  
  
            "Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed.  
  
            "Sorry, Perce," Bill said, grinning. "How is your work coming on?"  
  
            "Very badly," Said Percy peevishly as he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.  
  
            About 30 minutes later everyone was sitting down. On one side in this order left to right Percy, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Yusuke, Jin, Hermione, and Ginny and on the other side Hiei and Touya (who was trying to sit as far as possible from Yusuke and Jin), Kurama, Bill, Mrs. Wealey, Charlie, Harry, and Ron. Lupin, Madeye Moody, and Tonks couldn't join them, they had a report to make to Dumbledore. They were enjoying a nice meal. Well sort of.   
  
            Percy talked about work to Mr. Weasley and as Ron said would not shut up. Mrs. Weasley was still arguing with Bill over his earring, which she has been doing for a couple of years now.   
  
           "Bill it has a horrible great fang on it. Really what do they say at the bank."  
  
            "I told you before mum, no one at the bank really gives a damn." Bill said patiently.  
  
            "And your hair is getting silly, dear. Mrs. Weasley said, fingering her wand lovingly. "I wish you would let me give it a trim...."  
  
            "Mum," Bill wined as Kurama chuckled to himself. He did the same thing when his mom tried to cut his hair. "I like it long besides look his is long to and he doesn't look bad with long hair." He said pointing to Kurama. (Ok that is strange. They are not gay that is for sure. Is there even a way to put it so it doesn't sound that way.) "And mine isn't as long as Professor Dumbledore's."   
  
            Yusuke and Jin who had only heard the part about Kurama's hair length laughed. "Yeah the only difference though is his makes him look more feminine." Yusuke laughed. He of course got a glare that would make Hiei proud and when no one noticed he flicked a pebble and hit Yusuke in the head who looked around shocked and trying to figure out what hit him. (Well Yusuke isn't being the brightest branch on the tree right now is he.)   
  
            Smiling Kurama turned back to Bill. "Don't worry I had the same problem. My mom would always try to get mine cut. Everyday she bugged me."   
  
            They were all enjoying their meals when a few gnomes went by but they all stopped when one of them burst into flames. They all sat there and stared.  
  
            "Ummm are they suppose to do that?" Harry asked as he looked at the stunned and confused faces around him.   
  
            Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and Kurama looked at Hiei who was staring at what was left of the burning gnome. He felt their gazes on him and he turned and looked at them.  
  
            {What. I was bored.} He said looking at them like they should know that.  
  
            They sat there and stared at him before Yusuke and Jin burst out into laughter, which caused everyone to look at them.   
  
            "Well it seems Mr. Gloom and Doom (ok I know I have read this in someone's story I just can't remember who so Mr. gloom and doom is not mine it fits though. Nice name, who ever put it in their story. Tell me if anyone knows who did) has a sense of humor after all." Yusuke said with a large grin on his face.  
  
            Everyone looked at the exchange between the two boys and found it that they just didn't want to know.   
  
            When everyone was done it was time to open presents. Percy was the only one who didn't join. He said he had work to do and said he was so busy that he forgot to buy gifts but he would have them later. He left and they sorted out who's was who's and soon everyone had gifts around them.   
  
            From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they all got sweaters with their first initial on it. Yusuke's was green with a blue Y; Jin's was white with a red J; Touya's was a light ice blue that matched his eyes and had an aqua green T; Kurama's was red with a green K; and Hiei's was black with a white H. The others were the same as they had always been getting.  
  
            From Ginny they all got scarves to match their new sweaters.  
  
            From Hermione pretty much she gave them all books on different topics she found out everyone like and pretty much everyone gave her books too.  
  
            From Fred and George everyone got some sweets they made. Before anyone could stop them Yusuke and Jin tried one. Fred and George were in hysterics. Everyone threw their share of sweets at them.   
  
            From Ron they got sweets to which made them look at them untrusting especially after Fred and George's gift, but they were just your normal sweets many chocolate frogs.  
  
            From Charlie they all got a Dragon Fang from one of the many dragons he has worked with.  
  
            From Harry, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and Kurama got new brooms; to Hiei he gave a new bandana who got 2 others.  
  
            From Kurama, Harry, Ron, and Jin all got books on Quiditch, Touya a book on different creatures that favor ice, Yusuke a new jacket, and to Hiei he gave a new sword with a dragon on it. Hiei was in complete shock as he stared at the new blade.   
  
            From Jin, Touya got an ice book, literally a book made of ice, to Kurama he gave a book called "ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT PLANTS AND MORE." To Ron he gave a book called "101 WAYS TO JINKS YOUR FRIENDS AND ENEMIES" and to Hiei a book over creatures that favor fire.  
  
            From Touya, Yusuke, Jin, Harry, and Ron got a book on how to stay out of trouble, and to Kurama he gave a box of seeds.  
  
            From Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, Harry, and Ron got a book called "101 WAYS NOT TO DIE" who after their gifts from Touya were kind of taking a hint. To Touya he gave a gift that Yukina wanted to give him when she found out Touya was there. It was a tear gem. The last gem his mother cried before she died. (I don't even know if he has a mother I don't know the whole ice people are. I know that Hiei is a forbidden child because he was part fire demon but also because he was male. But what is with Touya he is full ice demon I think why isn't he forbidden because he is male or is he. I don't know I am confusing myself so for right now he has a mother. If you don't like it I'm sorry but I can't think of anything else to give him. Oh and Yukina doesn't know Hiei is her brother yet.) To Kurama he gave a silver fox pendent.  
  
            From Yusuke, Jin got a book of wind spells, Touya got a book of ice spells, a book over plants to Kurama, to Ron he gave a book on jokes and to Hiei a small bag of little balls. Hiei looked at him like he grew two heads. Everyone else looked at Yusuke strangely too.   
  
            "It's for your cat. I couldn't think of anything to get you so I got something for your cat." Yusuke said.  
  
            Hiei's eyes widened. He forgot about his cat. (Actually so did I) He reached in his scarf and pulled out the black and white kitten.  
  
            "You have a kitten!?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.  
  
            "I've never seen it around what's its name." Harry asked  
  
            "Yes, Hiei you never did tell us." Kurama said with a smile.  
  
            "Hn. Her name is Nedylene.   
  
            "Oh I like it Hiei, it's so sweet." Ginny said as she watched the kitten play with balls and run in and out of the pile of wrapping paper.  
  
            They all thanked each other for the gifts and cleaned up the area while watching Nedylene play. When she was tired she jumped on Hiei's shoulder to his head and curled up in his hair. Yusuke laughed at this but quickly quieted as he was sent a glare promising his death.   
  
            They all talked about different things but quieted down when the message was brought up.   
  
            "What do you think it means and who is it from." Ron asked. Harry paled and replied.  
  
            "I think it was from Voldemort." At the name everyone except Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Hiei, and Kurama winced. "He has wanted me dead for 16 years now."   
  
            "But he failed the past 5 years Harry." Hermione said. "I don't think he could have risen in power so quickly. Maybe the letter wasn't meant for you."  
  
            "Who else would it be. It wouldn't be you guys and well Yusuke have you and the others made anyone angry enough to kill you."  
  
            /Oh just about every demon in Makai wants Kurama, Hiei, and my head. Who knows about Jin and Touya./ Yusuke thought to himself. "Not that I can think of." He replied. "Besides I don't think anyone knows we are here except close friends and family and I don't believe anyone would come all the way to England to kill us." /At least I hope no one that wants us dead knows we're here./  
  
            "Well Lupin, Tonks, and Moody went to go tell Dumbledore and he will do all that he can to keep you safe Harry so don't worry about it. Right now let's just enjoy the rest of the break." Hermione said.  
  
            "Ok." Harry said but he still wanted to know about the lights and why only a few of them had it.   
  
            For the rest of the day they all just relaxed and played in the snow. Before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ok well this has to be the longest chapter I have written. Golly well I really couldn't think of anything besides books to give I mean what would you give an ice and wind demon, especially when they don't really know anything about humans. Well from this to this came mostly from book 4. I changed some of it around so I wasn't copying strait from the book. Besides if I would have copied the exact thing were would Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya come in at. I can't believe I forgot the cat. The only reason I remembered was my cat walked by and gave me big eyes and meowed. I feel bad. I won't be able to update for a while I may Friday if I have time otherwise I have not a clue my summer is full and with my computer down it is hard to type anything. Thanks for all the reviews I never thought I would get so many. Hope you all have a fun and safe summer. Bye for now I'll update soon.


	14. Chapter 12

I'm back yeah well I got ch 12 -14. Vacation was fun hung out at the beach I have clarinet camp starting Monday. Ok well I have noticed that I haven't done a disclaimer since chapter 1. Well as you all know I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. Though there are probably several people who wish they did. Well hope you enjoy so on with the story.

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 12  
  
            It was the first day back to Hogwarts. Kids all over the school were talking about what they did and what they got.  
  
            "How was your break 'arry?" Hagrid asked.  
  
            "It was fun but it ended to fast though." Harry said.  
  
            "Well you better be off then and enjoy what is left before school starts again." Hagrid said. Harry ran off to find the others. Dumbledore had allowed everyone to have another week off at school since snow was heavy in some areas and kids hadn't made it back yet. It allowed everyone at Hogwarts to enjoy the last of the snow before it melted.  
  
            Harry found Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Kurama outside away from the school. They were making snowmen. Or well...... at least trying to.   
  
            Touya and Kurama had the best snowmen of all it was very impressive unlike Yusuke's who was working with Jin and Ron.  
  
            Hiei was sitting in a tree not far watching. He sent some heat towards Yusuke and Touya's snowmen. Touya glared at the tree and froze his snowman back when no one was looking, while Yusuke, Ron, and Jin stared at the puddle of water that used to be their snowman. Hiei smirked at how stupid they were acting. He waited till Yusuke and his group built another one. He was about to melt that one too when a snowball slammed into his face.  
  
            Everyone burst into laughter when they saw a very angered Hiei jump out of his tree and storm over.  
  
            "Well it seems Mr. No Fun has graced us with his presence." Yusuke laughed. His laugh was cut short when his face was soon covered in snow. Hiei walked back and sat in his tree. Laughter exploded as snowballs flew all over the place. Kurama and Touya had managed to back away as Harry, Ron, Yusuke, and Jin threw snowballs in every direction possible at each other. Kurama and Touya had managed not to get hit but that soon changed. Their first target. Touya.  
  
            Touya felt something that just wasn't right and it was coming from the forest. He had turned quickly and tried to follow a dark blur that he thought he saw. He was so caught up in watching the forest that he didn't hear them sneaking up on him. Touya stopped and listened for a second. He could no longer hear Yusuke and the other 3, which was not good. He turned around to see what was happening when he was met by four snowballs in the face. The look on Touya's face was priceless.  
  
            Kurama, who was watching the entire thing, from a safe distance of course, chuckled as Touya threw several back. Kurama's chuckles ended eruptly as he dodged many snowballs that came his way. Soon the chase was on with Kurama running and dodging and the others throwing as many snowballs as they can.  
  
            Kurama skidded to a halt before he smacked into Professor McGonagall, but it didn't help her much as her hat became the target of a snowball meant for Kurama. The five boys came to a halt when they realized what happened.  
  
            "Sorry Professor." Harry said as he picked up her hat and handed it to her.  
  
            "It is quite alright Mr. Potter. I see you boys are having fun while it last." Harry, Ron, Yusuke, and Jin's hair was completely covered with snow and had huge grins on their faces as they nodded. She sighed and shook her head. With a smile she bid them farewell.  
  
            The boys watched her go and when she was out of sight they turned on Kurama with devious grins on their faces. Before Kurama could react they threw they snowballs that were behind their backs. All 5 hit Kurama in the face.  
  
            Faster then the eye could see Kurama fist full of snow and got them all in the face. Before they could do anything he darted off quickly.  
  
            "Hey where'd he go?" Ron asked. They looked around trying to find where Kurama went. What they didn't see was that he had scaled a nearby tree.  
  
            "Where are you fox." Yusuke muttered under his breath.  
  
            "He is in the tree next to you."  
  
            "HIEI!!!" Came Kurama's voice from the tree next to Yusuke as he jumped and ran.  
  
            "GET HIM!" Came the cry. Soon the chase began again. Kurama ran and scaled another tree but this one happened to have a certain fire demon in it. When Kurama got to the branch Hiei was on he pushed him off into the snow.  
  
            "Ku-ra-ma." Hiei growled.  
  
            "Serves you right." Came the reply from the tree.   
  
            After about 30 minutes or so they gave up the chase and all plopped down in the snow and watched the clouds. Hiei got back into his tree.  
  
            After a while they got up and brushed all the snow from their cloths and hair and headed inside. Hiei jumped down from the tree and joined them.  
  
            They got no where near the door when they were bombarded with snow and ice. The wind started to pick up and swirl around them.  
  
            "Quickly let's get inside. Hiei, you and Yusuke lead Harry and Ron. Touya, Jin, and I will bring up the rear." Kurama Yelled. Hiei ran followed by Harry, then Ron, and then Yusuke. Kurama started when he noticed that Jin and Touya were not behind him. He searched and found them on their knees clutching their head. They were surrounded by the strange lights again but this time they were out of control, lashing out violently.  
  
            "Kurama." Touya gasped  
  
            /Damn/ Kurama thought. He ran to where Jin was and half dragged, half carried him to where Touya was. He ears started to ring in pain. He turned and saw what it was that was bothering his sensitive ears. /Damn/ he swore again. What he saw was a tornado but this wasn't any regular tornado this one was made of ice shards.  
  
Back with Harry, Yusuke, Ron, and Hiei  
  
            "Where are they???" Harry yelled. They could hardly hear and now they could hardly see.  
  
            "They were supposed to be behind us." Ron continued.  
  
            "I don't know." Yusuke yelled back. "Come on Kurama where are you guys." He muttered to himself. "I'm going to find them." He yelled.  
  
            "No you can't you can hardly see." Ron yelled  
  
            "I am not going to let my best friend die out there." Yusuke yelled back he was getting angry and frustrated.   
  
            "You won't do him any good if you get lost and hurt out there we just have to wait" Harry said. They continued to argue for a while.   
  
            [Where are you guys Kurama?]   
  
            [Hiei we have a slight problem and I am a bit busy] Kurama thought back [It is Jin and Touya's spirit energy doing this. It is out of control]  
  
            [You didn't answer my question.]  
  
            [I don't know I can hardly see.]  
  
            [Fine I will find you.]  
  
            [No you stay there. Send Harry and Ron back to the tower I may have to use my powers to get us out of here and they can't see what we are.]  
  
            [Your to stubborn you know that fox.]  
  
            [Damn]   
  
            [What is it]  
  
            [Don't come find me send Harry and Ron back and fast] Kurama ended the connection quickly.   
  
            Hiei looked to see what cause Kurama to end the connection fast. At first he didn't see anything but then he saw it. It was a tornado made of ice shards.  
  
            "Bloody Hell!" Ron said in disbelief as he stared at the tornado.  
  
            "Harry, Ron go back to the dorms NOW." Hiei yelled.  
  
            "But what of you two." Harry yelled  
  
            "We will be fine just GO!" Hiei said  
  
            "We are not leaving unless you promise not to go looking for them." Ron said stubbornly.   
  
            /He is almost as stubborn as the fox/ Hiei thought to himself. "Fine we are just going to wait here just go now so you don't get hurt." Harry and Ron turned and ran as fast as they could. They were not going back to the dorms they headed towards the Headmasters office.  
  
            When they were gone Hiei turned to Yusuke. " Yusuke it is Jin and Touya's spirit energy doing this."  
  
            Yusuke stared at Hiei then at the weather in shock. "We have to find Kurama."  
  
            "No."  
  
            "What do you mean no of course we do." Yusuke yelled  
  
            "Look Kurama said not to come looking for him. He said he would be fine, he is using his plants to help him."  
  
            "Do you think he has a plant that can handle this kind of weather." Yusuke asked  
  
            "I don't know. He is the plant master besides he is smart he will figure out a way. All we can do now is wait."  
  
            They waited for what seemed an eternity. Right before Hiei and Yusuke went out to go look a dark figure stuggling came into view. It was Kurama. He was half dragging/half carrying an unconcince Jin.  
  
            "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as he and Hiei ran over. Yusuke helped Kurama carry Jin to the door.  
  
            "Take him to the hospital wing." Kurama said  
  
            "Where is Touya."  
  
"He is fine for the moment they ice doesn't hurt him it is his element. Take Jin quickly." Kurama said as he turned to go get Touya.  
  
            "Where are you going." Yusuke asked.  
  
            "I am going to go get Touya."  
  
            "No you are not you can hardly walk."  
  
            "I'm fine besides the ice shards don't hurt anymore some of us at least need to have enough strength incase someone attacks Harry or the school." With out any other word he disappeared.  
  
            "Kurama." Yusuke yelled   
  
            "He's right detective."   
  
            Yusuke just growled. And took Jin to the Hospital wing while Hiei waited for Kurama.  
  
            Kurama found were he left Touya easily. He stopped to catch his breath a moment and move to grab Touya but before he could Touya collapsed and the storm ended as quickly as it had begun. Kurama didn't waste time to wonder. He quickly lifted Touya and carried him on his back. It didn't take that long to get back because the storm had ended the only thing that took a bit was Touya's dead weight and the snow. He found Hiei waiting for him and they went quickly as possible to the hospital wing. He was met by the stunned looks of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey as he laid Touya on a bed and sat on another.  
  
            "Are you ok." McGonagall asked worriedly. Kurama was covered with blood and scratches. Most of them were pretty deep.  
  
            "I'm fine just tired is all." Kurama said quietly. He did look tired. When Yusuke and Hiei went out later they found many shredded plants in the spot where they were earlier. Madam Pomfrey ordered Kurama to take off his shirt so she could tend his wounds on his chest and back. She gave him a potion and soon he was asleep.   
  
            Dumbledore came over to Yusuke and Hiei who were sitting in chairs near the beds. "How are you guys." He asked.  
  
            "Fine we didn't get hurt. Ummm Professor do you guys always have storms like that here in England.  
  
            Dumbledore laughed. "No Yusuke I am just as perplexed about the storm like you. Never in all my years seen a storm like that.  
  
[Stupid question detective] Hiei said telepathicly  
  
[Well he doesn't need to know it was Jin and Touya's fault for the storm. Besides I can act stupid over not knowing anything about England and the wizarding world because I don't pay attention in school remember and we are new to the area.] Hiei just rolled his eyes.  
  
            "Well you better head back to your dorm school starts tomorrow. I am sure Kurama, Jin, and Touya will be fine." Dumbledore continued.  
  
            Yusuke and Hiei headed back to the Gryffindor tower where they were met be Harry and Ron.  
  
            "How are they." Harry asked.   
  
            "Dumbledore said they should be fine after some rest." Yusuke said.  
  
            "Well that is good. What about that strange tornado. I mean that was bloody hell I never seen one like that before." Ron said  
  
            "Neither have we." /and we have seen some strange things that's for sure/ Yusuke thought. "We better get to bed, school starts tomorrow." They all headed to the boy's dorm and went to sleep still worried about their friends.

Ok well chapter 12 for you and it was long well it was on paper anyway. Actually it was longer but I changed the ending so it would make sense with future chapters I have. Ok someone asked me about what was with the darts that I had in chapter 10 or 11 well to tell you the truth when I was writing that chapter I had not a clue. I just needed something to knock them out and that was all I could think of at that moment. No I think I have something planned for them I don't know we shall find out though. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot.


	15. Chapter 13

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 13:  
  
            It was little over a week before Madam Pomprey released Jin, Touya, and Kurama. Though they were fine a couple days later she wanted to make sure they didn't catch anything from the cold. Earlier in the week when Jin and Touya woke up Dumbledore came to talk them about what happened, but they didn't remember.  
  
-Flashback-   
  
            "How are both feeling?" Dumbledore asked  
  
            "Fine but I have a killer head ache." Jin mumbled  
  
            "Professor why are we in the hospital wing?" Touya asked  
  
            "You mean you don't remember how you got here?" Dumbledore asked. Both Jin and Touya shook their head. "What do you remember?"  
  
            Jin and Touya told Dumbledore what they remembered which wasn't much. Walking back to the castle, strange storm, pain, black, then in the hospital. See not much.  
  
            Dumbledore listened and after a few moments, " I see, well I must take my leave and let you rest." Dumbledore said as he got up and left.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
            They all headed to their first class of the day, which to their disappointment was Potions. They found Harry, Ron, and Hermione outside the doors.  
  
            "Are you guys alright. We were getting worried." Hermione asked   
  
            "Oi, we're fine now lass." Jin said in is normal cheerful voice.  
  
            "Well watch out for Snape. He picks on people when people they miss his class." Ron said as they entered the class and sat in their normal places near the back. (Table 1: Kurama, Hiei, and Touya; Table 2: Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Table 3: Yusuke and Jin). Professor Snape stormed in to the front of the class.  
  
            "Turn to page 394." Snape said. Everyone got out their books, turned to the assigned page and began to read.  
  
            Snape walked around making sure people were reading.  
  
            "Well I see Mr. Minamino, Juhyou Tsukai, and Windmaster have graced us with their presence today. Here is the work you missed. It will be due next class period along with today's. Snape walked off. The rest of the class period was in silence till after what seemed a decade the class ended and everyone left.  
  
            " I can't believe Snape gave you all that homework and that it is due NEXT TIME WE HAVE THAT CLASS. I mean it wasn't even your guys fault that you were gone." Ron was practically screaming.  
  
            "It's ok Ron we can finish." Kurama said. They all walked back to the tower and started their homework. They did all of Snape's homework and to their surprise Kurama and Touya had finished most of their most of make-up work. Jin on the other hand needed a lot of help.  
  
            The rest of the day came and went with no trouble and the make-up work wasn't due for a couple more classes. That night they managed to finish most of the homework they had gotten. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to bed when they were done. After a while Yusuke and the other 4 were the only ones in the common room. They still spoke in Japanese just to be safe.  
  
            {Well that was long and boring} Yusuke said  
  
            {Everything about this ningen world is long and boring.} Hiei grumbled  
  
            {But Hiei you know you have enjoyed being here.} Kurama said innocently. Hiei growled and turned away. Everyone laughed.  
  
            {I think everyone is asleep.} Yusuke said. {We need to talk about what happened last week. First of all what happened why you two were the only ones effected and why it effected you the way it did. The question is will it happen again and to whom.}  
  
            {Well I hope it doesn't happen again to Jin and Touya again. Personally I never wanted to experience Touya's Winter Shards and other attacks again. But that with Jin's power was quite painful.} Kurama said  
  
            {Sorry about that fox-boy} Jin laughed  
  
            {It's quite all right. Like Yusuke said we need to think about what we can do if this happens again.} Kurama said.  
  
            Everyone was silent and looked at each other they all turned deep into their own thoughts. After awhile Yusuke spoke up.  
  
            {I guess we just have to wait and keep our eyes open and hope it doesn't happen again. We will have a lot of explaining to do if this keeps happening and we are exposed.}  
  
            {Well it seems the detective had an hour of genius. At least we know that he has some kind of brain in the thick head of his} Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
            {Look at least I am trying to think of ideas.} Yusuke shot back  
  
            {Well now at least we know you can think}  
  
            {HIEI!!!}   
  
            Everyone laughed and gathered their stuff and headed upstairs to go to bed. The same thought was each of their heads. They all silently hoped that nothing out of the ordinary would happen for the rest of the year. If they were exposed things would not be good and none of them were really ready to explain anything yet. Little did they know that this was just only the beginning.

* * *

Ok sorry for the cliffy but personally I think most of the chapters are cliffys till the end. Especially if it is a mystery. Sorry about the long wait been busy and I really didn't have time to type it. I get distracted real easliy and last week I was busy. I get to go see my dad on Tuesday and I will have probably and lot of time to update. I have nothing to do at my dads work except make copies, answer the phone, and play on the computer all day from 7:30 to 4:00 so I will see what I can do in my time of utter boredom. So I apologize now if the chapters become lame. One thing to clear up Yusuke does not know he is a demon yet and this is set after the dark tournament. If there are any more questions let me know. Thanks. And Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot.


	16. Chapter 14

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 14:  
  
            "Gryffindor!"  
  
            "Slytherin!"  
  
            "Gryffindor!"  
  
            "Slytherin!"  
  
            Cheers thundered throughout the stands as everyone cheered for the team they wanted to win.  
  
            "You guys ready?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then let's go." They all followed Harry out and were met by the thunderous cheers. They met the Slytherin team in the middle of the arena.  
  
            "Now I want a nice clean game." Madam Hooch said. She blew her whistle and the game exploded into action.  
  
            Harry was high above the other players keeping an eye out for the snitch and the other on Malfoy. Ron was having a hard time staying awake. It wasn't that he didn't get enough sleep the night before, it was just that the game was all on the other side of the field. Touya and Kurama had kept the ball from the other team's hand.  
  
            {Hey they are not very good. This is almost too easy.}  
  
            {Figures they think they are good but not really. Oh well let's just score enough points just incase Harry doesn't get the snitch.}  
  
            {Alright.}  
  
            They sped off with the quaffle in hand. Kurama scored the first point and Touya the second. They switched between each other to score.  
  
            Jin and Yusuke were doing well too. They had definitely made sure none of the buldgers ((sp?)) came anywhere near Harry, Kurama, and Touya. But they were also not paying that close of attention. They were seeing how hard they could hit the ball.  
  
            "Will you two cut it out. You're being an embarrassment to our house and team. Just do your job stop fooling around." Touya yelled as he and Kurama sped by with the quaffle. Yusuke and Jin looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and just flat out ignored him. They just went on with their contest.   
  
            "So much for that I just wasted my breath for nothing." Touya grumbled.  
  
            "I wouldn't have bothered. You have been working with Jin for awhile to know what he is like and you have seen what Yusuke is like I mean we are talking about Yusuke and Jin here." Kurama laughed.  
  
            "So true. I guess they have helped we haven't got hit with anything yet." Touya said. They looked at the score. They were winning by a lot so they wouldn't lose even if Malfoy had caught the snitch. Yusuke and Jin were still having the time of their lives.   
  
            "Hey Urameshi behind you." Jin yelled. Yusuke turned and swung his bat and sent the buldger flying.  
  
            "YUSUKE!!" Touya cried out. Yusuke turned and burst out laughing when he saw Touya clinging for dear life to his broom upside down. He managed to get himself right up but he looked a little ruffled. Well actually he looked more then a little ruffled.  
  
            {Never again am I going to fly. Never. I will leave that to Jin.} Touya said to Kurama and Yusuke as he flew over.  
  
            "Sorry about that." Yusuke said  
  
            "Just watch where you are hitting and if you are aiming aim it at a Slytherin."  
  
            "Alright. LOOK OUT." Touya flattened his body quickly to his broom but got up quickly and growled when Yusuke burst out laughing.  
  
            "Sorry but the look on your face was priceless." Yusuke laughed. Touya was still glaring something fierce. "LOOK OUT!" Yusuke cried.  
  
            "I am not falling for it this time Yusuke." Touya said. He turned his broom around but soon he was upside down again. This time Yusuke wasn't lying and he had to flip upside down quickly to avoid getting hit. The ball grazed the top of his hair. When Touya was up right again he was cursing like there was no tomorrow. Kurama's mouth dropped slightly. Yusuke was confused cause he couldn't understand any word of it.   
  
            "Wide range of vocabulary I see." Kurama said. Touya started to fly off with the quaffle muttering to himself, 'never again' being the most frequent.  
  
            "What was he saying." Yusuke asked still confused.  
  
            "You don't want to know." Kurama said as he sped off to help Touya. Yusuke flew to go help Harry since Malfoy was on his tail.  
  
            All of a sudden Jin's broom shoot up high in the air. Onlookers wondered what he was doing. Without warning his broom just stopped in midair. Well that is what everyone thought, but Yusuke, Touya, and Kurama knew better.  
  
            "JIN!" Yusuke screamed  
  
            "Make sure Harry finds the snitch. Touya and I will get Jin. Tell Ron to stay where he is." Kurama ordered as he and a very worried Touya zoomed off in Jin's direction. They both went into a nosedive urging their brooms to go faster, hoping they would reach Jin in time.  
  
            Time seemed to slow for everyone as on one side of the field Kurama and Touya inched closer to Jin and on the other Harry was closing in on the snitch.  
  
            As if someone pressed the normal speed button on a remote control for a TV it happened. The stands went wild with cheers and claps as Harry caught the snitch and at the same time Kurama and Touya pulled out of their nosedive inches from the ground with Jin.  
  
            Both teams landed and as the Slytherin team stomped off in major defeat, the rest of the Gryffindor team ran over to where Kurama, Jin, and Touya had plopped on the ground.  
  
            "Are you guys ok." Ron asked. The three half nodded, half waved them off tiredly. "That was bloody hell! And we won too. A new record I think. 320 to 0. We squashed them like a bug."  
  
            "So umm Jin what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
            "Don't know Harry." Jin said. He didn't get to say anything else because a very worried Professor McGonagall rushed over.  
  
            "Jin are you alright?" Tired of being asked the question he nodded. "Thank goodness. Jin is all right if we take your broom to run test on it. We want to see if someone was trying to jinx it."  
  
            "Ok Professor." Jin said, knowing quite well it wasn't the broom.  
  
            The team headed back and changed into their school clothes and went to the Great Hall. The cheers of their house greeted them.  
  
            After dinner they went back to the tower and collapsed into the common room's chairs.  
  
            "Oh man I'm wiped, I mean I didn't really do anything since the whole game was on the other side of the field with the exception of Harry trying to find the snitch, but still I am going to bed. Night all." Ron said.  
  
            "Me too." Harry said as he jumped up. They headed upstairs to the boy's dorm and shut the door.  
  
            Yusuke and the others waited a bit before they started talking.  
  
            {Jin what happened?!?} Yusuke asked  
  
            {I don't know. One moment I could fly and the next I couldn't} Jin said.  
  
            {What!} The room said.  
  
            {I can't fly a broom I mean I probably could if I tried but I like to fly normally and I just hold the broom to not look suspicious. You know this. All of a sudden I just couldn't fly anymore.} Jin said quickly. Touya who was used to Jin talking this fast when he was excited or upset told the others a bit slower what Jin had said. They sat in silence for a while thinking when Hiei got up.  
  
            {Where are you going?} Yusuke questioned. Hiei just ignored him and kept walking to the boys dorm. He opened the door and looked around, when he didn't see or hear anyone he shut the door quietly and turned to the others.  
  
            {Fly.} He said to Jin  
  
            {What?}  
  
            {Try to fly, no one is watching.}   
  
            {What about the girls.}  
  
            {They are all asleep.}  
  
            {How do you know?}  
  
            {I don't hear anything in the room and if someone was awake I would have heard it since ningens are very noisy.}  
  
            {Who you calling noisy?}  
  
            {Jin just fly before Hiei kills Yusuke.}  
  
            {Fine}  
  
            Jin tried but only managed to get a few inched off the ground before he landed back on his feet. He tried for about 15 more minutes before he gave up.  
  
            {What am I going to do.} Jin said  
  
            {Well at least we don't have Quidittch any more.}  
  
            {That is not the point. The point is I can't fly.}   
  
            {It's ok we will figure it out just right now everyone keep your eyes open this may happen again.} Said Kurama. They all got up and went to bed. None noticing the dark shadow as it vanished from the window.

            "Master the wind master has lost all his power." The servant said from his knees  
  
            "Good so we will pick them off one by one till we have the two we want."  
  
            "My lord I thought there is only one we wanted."  
  
            "How dare you question my word." The servant coward back. "But you did not know. There has been a change in plans."  
  
            "Who is the other person you want me to watch my lord."  
  
            Voldemort smiled as he whispered the name in the servant's ear. The servant bowed and headed out again leaving a smiling Voldemort to watch the fire.

* * *

Ok well there is ch 14 for you. Poor Touya he had a bad quidditch game. Hehehe I don't know why I picked on him I already did earlier in the story when I paired him up with Jin in Potion class. Oh well. The ending I am not sure about. I am still debating but I think I am going to leave it this way. Talk about someone wants major revenge not on one but now two. Talk about no life geez. K well that is all I have for now I will try to update soon. Thanks for all the reviews.


	17. Chapter 15

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 15:

            The next few weeks had been pretty calm. Jin still hadn't gotten his powers back. He was having a hard time adjusting. They had been watching out for anything suspicious and the Slytherins. They had barley caught Malfoy and his goons before they tried to get revenge. Though they didn't know what they were planning to do (cause the author doesn't either hehehe but you don't know that) they were just glad they didn't have to find out.

            They had just finished DADA class with Professor Blackshire. Some of the students were confused over his behavior. He seemed a little evil. But most just past it off as him being the DADA teacher and he was just preparing them. Rarely do you come upon a nice enemy who is going to kill you. (Unless this is Princess Bride, which of course it isn't).

            Next was Potions, and oh they hated that class. Snape would always enter telling them what their assignment was and would watch for any mistake small or large and take points away. The Slytherins would always snicker when Gryffindor lost points. Today was different though.

            It started out the same as always. They were getting their ingredients and worked on their potions. Like always Hiei, Touya, and Kurama were the farthest along; Harry, Ron, and Hermione not that far behind them, and then Yusuke and Jin close behind them.

            Hiei felt a sharp pain run through his body. He growled quietly and ignored it. Kurama and Touya looked at him with questioning looks. He did his usual "hn." and continued. They shrugged their shoulders and went back to work.

            After a bit Touya looked up from what he was doing. He noticed it was getting warmer in the dungeon. Being an Ice Demon he hated the heat. It felt it become steadily warmer. He used is power to keep himself cold, but it became too much, he still worn out from the power he used in the storm. Soon others in the class began to notice that it was warmer. Touya's vision started to blur, he had to grab something in order to keep from passing out. He knew that this was no ordinary heat. He turned his head to where he thought Hiei was and hissed his name.

            Kurama, who was one of the ones who had felt the heat first, being next to Hiei, looked at Touya when he heard Hiei's name being hissed. Kurama help steady Touya while looking fiercely at Hiei.

            Jin had a worried expression on his face as he saw Touya struggling, but he knew he couldn't do anything to bring attention to him.

            Snape looked outraged. He couldn't figure out why the room was so hot. Potions began to boil. Popping bubbles sent their liquidly substance everywhere.

            "Everyone get out NOW!" Snape barked. Everyone gathered their things quickly and bolted out. Jin ran to help Kurama with Touya. When they got out they set him on the floor so his back was against the wall. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing came in small gasps.

            One of the students ran to go get Dumbledore. A few minutes later Dumbledore came running up with McGonagall at his heals. Snape just came out with a confused look; the edge of his robe was singed.

            "What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

            "I don't know Headmaster. One second it was fine, the next you thought we would have transported to a desert. The potions began to boil over so I sent them out. The temperature is just fine now as if nothing had happened."

            "Was anyone hurt?" McGonagall asked worriedly as her eyes scanned over the children drenched in sweat. She failed to notice Touya in the corner. The kids all nodded and see sighed in relief. 

            They still had 45 minutes before the bell so Dumbledore had sent them back to their dorms before their next class. The Gryffindors were beyond happy that they got to leave Potions early. Touya had managed to pull himself together so he could walk by himself to the dorm. He was muttering something to the effect that he hated the heat.

Heheheehe I could end here, but I won't. There is more to the strange boiling pot day. (Well THAT was corny)

It felt like they had just got to the dorm when they had to go to their next class, Herbology. ((sp?!?))  Kurama was really excited when it came to the class. He got to work with the thing he loves most. Plants.

            Touya surprised them with his ability to grow plants. True he couldn't control them like Kurama could, but his was the second best plant there. (Kurama obviously had a better plant then them all.) Touya didn't like the green house; it was always a bit warm for him. He was working on his plant when he felt the room get hotter.

'Not again!' he thought. This was not his day. He did not need to pass out on these people. He still hadn't recovered from early. He nudged Kurama in the ribs and tilted his head towards Hiei.

'Again?' Kurama mouthed. Touya just nodded, his vision starting to blur again. Kurama was about to ask Hiei what was going on when over half the plants caught fire.

Kurama could hear the plants crying out in pain as the flames slowly engulfed them he became very upset. There was nothing he could do. Kids piled out of the greenhouse, this being the second time for the Gryffindors. Dumbledore was brought again and sent the students back to their dorms the rest of the day's classes would be canceled.

            Rumors about the strange heat spread like fires themselves through the hall during dinner. Teachers, ghosts, and kids a like talked about it. Not much eating was getting done.

Kurama was still furious over what happened even though he knew it wasn't completely Hiei's fault. Still he was going to make who ever was doing this, pay.

            They headed to the dorm while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to detention. Hermione stormed down the hallway upset that she had detention. When at the dorm Kurama was still snapping at people.

            {Golly fox-boy I've never seen you like this since last time there was a full moon.} Jin said.

{Oh no. Isn't tonight supposed to be a full moon.} Yusuke asked.

            {Fox yourself in control and get into that damn forest quickly before anyone spots you and you can't transform.} Hiei said. Kurama just growled at him and left.

            {I really don't like that side of Kurama during this time.} Jin pointed out. The other three just nodded.

            Kurama moved quietly down the corridors making his way to the Forbidden Forest. When he got in the safety of the trees from prying eyes, he transformed easily sliding into a fox. He prowled through the forest looking for something to eat. His keen sense of smell picked up a rabbit. He began to close on his prey when he heard a snap of a twig and before he could move four figures walked through the bushes.

            "Well 'ello there." Kurama recognized the voice as Hagrid's. Kurama backed away hissing and growling. "It all right go on home now I won't hurt ya." Kurama saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing behind Hagrid, curious but nervous.

            Kurama backed up until he was in the bushes before he turned and ran a different direction. Leaving the four to wonder.

            The rest of the night was calm and he didn't run into any other trouble. He took his anger out on the few small creatures that lived in the forest but he was a happy kitsune by the time he headed back to the castle. He did not know that his presence caused many questions to come up, along with the other strange things that had been happening.

Sorry it took so long to update been busy and I started another story. I needed a break from this for a bit. I don't know when I can update again because it has been storming something fierce. I will try to update a few time this week but after Wednesday I can't really promise anything for awhile because of band practice starts soon. I hope you have enjoyed so far and thank you for all the reviews. Any questions or confusions just ask me I will try my best to clear it up for you. Well till next time Namaarie!


	18. Chapter 16

K well this chapter starts out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they serve their detention.

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 16:

            Harry and Ron followed Hermione as she complained about the detention she had gotten. They just ignored her following her as they made their way to Filch's ((SP?)) office.

            The followed Filch to Hagrid's hut. He was also complaining how walking through the forest was not punishment.

Why was everyone complaining was the thought on Harry and Ron mind as they walked to Hagrid's. They were so happy when Filch finally left and left them with Hagrid.

            "Hello you three, in trouble again are we. Well come along we better get this over with." They followed Hagrid into the forest they had walked around for several minutes in silence.

            "Hagrid what are we looking for here?" Harry asked hoping they weren't looking for dead unicorns again.

            "Nothing really but we can't stay at my house otherwise Filch would complain that I am not having you serve your detention. So we are just going to stroll around the forest." Hagrid said

            "Great well I hope we don't run into anything on our little "stroll"." Ron said.

            "Ron would you rather be with Snape I am sure we can go drop you off for detention there." Hermione said. Ron paled and kept quiet.

            They hadn't seen anything and their time was almost done. They started to head back when a small rabbit bolted out of the bushes. Hagrid quickly pulled back the bushes and smiled.

            Well 'ello there." Hagrid said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked from behind him.

A fox was crouched behind the bushes growling and hissing. Its tail was jerking back and forth. Its five tails Hermione noticed with a start. She also noticed that its' coat was silver and had gold eyes.

 "It all right go on home now I won't hurt ya." Hagrid said. The fox backed up slowly, the plants around it seem to be moving as if trying to protect the fox. Quickly it turn and fled in the other direction deeper into the forest.

            "Hagrid was it me or did that fox have five tails." Hermione asked as they continued their way back.

            "I don't know Hermione I wasn't paying attention." Hagrid said. Hermione didn't say a word the rest of the trip back she was deep in thought. She had research to do tomorrow.

            When they finally got out of the forest they bid Hagrid farewell and headed to the Gryffindor tower and went strait to bed. The fox still on Hermione's mind as she fell asleep.

            The next morning Hermione wasn't at breakfast.

            "Where is she?" Ron said. In a way he was glad she wasn't there to bug him but he did wonder since both he and Harry needed help in one of their classes.

            "Mornin' Harry, Ron." Yusuke said.

            "Good morning Yusuke." Harry replied.

            "Who are you looking for Ron?" Kurama asked. He was tired from the night before and he was a bit grumpy when they woke him up. 'Thank goodness today is Saturday.' He thought to himself. He planned to go back to bed later.

            "Oh it is just Hermione she hasn't showed up for breakfast yet." Harry said. He stifled a yawn. He was tired too from detention.

            "Detention was hard was it?" Yusuke asked laughing as Ron started to yawn too. They both nodded their heads. "Well we are going to go we have a few homework papers to do so might as well get them done." Yusuke said the others got up and went with them leaving Harry and Ron. (well that was the world's shortest breakfast lol.)

            After a bit Harry and Ron got up and wandered the halls. Hermione still hadn't showed up but they found her soon enough. Well actually she found them.

            "Harry, Ron come with me I want to show you something." Hermione said.

            "Hermione you didn't come to breakfast and now your demanding us to come with you. Where are we going anyway?" Ron asked as Hermione dragged them both down the hall.

            "We are going to library now come on."

            Harry and Ron groaned, not the library. That was the thing they hated after potions. Hermione dragged them to the table that had several books on it.

            "You know that fox we saw last night." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Well I thought it was strange that it had silver fur."

"It could have been old."

            "Gold eyes."

            "Many animals have gold eyes."

"And five tails."

"Hermione we are in the wizarding world you know, many animals have many tails or eyes or other strange things." Ron said

            "Well read this."

            Harry and Ron read what was in the book that Hermione held open. Their eyes widen a bit as they finished.

            "I think we should go to Yusuke and the others about this."

            Yusuke and the others were quietly talking in Japanese to each other when Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

            "What can you tell me about kitsunes?" Hermione asked. The five looked at each other mostly looking at Kurama. He sighed and answered.

            "Well what do you know already?" he asked.

            "Well I know that they are Japanese spirit foxes that come in many color. Depending on the color depends on their rank. Silvers being the servants of the god Inari ((Sp!?!))." She said. She continued to tell them what she knew which was quite a lot.

            After a pause Kurama thought a bit to himself. "And what, may I ask, got you interested in the kitsune?" Though he had already figured it out to himself. He mentally yelled at Youko for being so careless, who just snorted back at him.

            "Last night before we left the forest where we were serving our detention, Hagrid found a fox. It was silver with gold eyes and five tails." Hermione said.

            [Fox] Hiei thought

            [Shut up Hiei] Kurama growled back.

            "You mean you actually think you saw one." Yusuke, Hiei, Touya, and Kurama looked surprised when it was Jin who spoke. He was laughing. "Only farmers actually believe in them."

            "But I thought everyone in Japan did?" Hermione said confused.

            "Well not everyone in Japan are farmers so those who aren't have no reason to believe in them. We don't grow rice." Jin said with a huge grin on his face. He knew Kurama was probably going to rip him to shreds.

            Hermione seemed to accept the answer and left dragging Harry and Ron with her.

            When they were gone they all turned on Kurama who turned on Jin.

            {You let them see you?} they all seem to yell. Kurama just growled.

            {It wasn't my fault. I was chasing a rabbit and they pulled the bushes back to fast for me to react. I didn't know they saw my tails.} Kurama's voice went deeper and they all knew it was Youko talking.

            {Well what do we do know?} Touya asked

            {We can't goof up again that is for sure or someone might find out. We have to watch Hermione I think she suspects something.} They all just sat in silence each with their own thought. Kurama planning on ways to kill Jin. (poor Jin but it had to be done him lying to them not Kurama killing him.)

            As soon as they left the common room Hermione dragged Harry and Ron to Dumbledore's office. She wanted to see what he thought of it. She wasn't sure but she knew that Yusuke and them were hiding something. She was going to try to figure it out.

Uh-oh now they have Hermione on their case, things aren't looking to good for them is it oh well. K well to let you guys know I fixed most the spelling issues and changed around some of the things in the other 15 chapters. I know for sure chapter 3 I added more to Hiei and Kurama's conversation. You guys might want to read the other chapters again but you don't have too. Ok well to answer some ppls question yes I speak some elvish though not a lot just the stuff from the movies and a couple other things. Yes I am going to do a LOTR story it is the sequel to this one. Well it isn't technically a sequel but it is in this series of stories. There is going to be 3 or 4 stories. Well hoped you enjoyed thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot.


	19. Chapter 17

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 17:

            All the teachers were summoned into Dumbledore's office. They were talking amongst themselves as they waited for Dumbledore to join them. He was in seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            After a bit Dumbledore came out. The teachers all quieted and waited for him to speak. After a moment of silence he finally spoke up.

            "I think you all know why you have been summoned here." He looked around and watched everyone look at him with some-what confused looks.  He sighed and started to explain.

            "Well the ministry is starting to complain that they think children are going to get hurt from the strange things that have happened so far this year, they want to send the children home or to a different school and shut down the school because they think Hogwarts is no longer safe."

            At this some of the teachers gasped. They all knew Blackshire was reporting to the Ministry but they didn't know he was trying to send the children home and shut down Hogwarts.

            "The ministry is also not happy with the fact that we have exchange students. To tell you the truth I don't remember inviting them, yet they got owls and they were on our lists. I couldn't tell them that they couldn't come after they got a letter from saying they could. Tell me what you think of them, you all have gotten to know them."

            They went around the group, each teacher telling what they thought of the 5 boys. Each description being about the same. Yusuke didn't look at all interested in school what so ever but he would get his stuff done. Jin was a really happy person always smiling. Hiei always looked mad and didn't look like he wanted to there. He only seemed to listen to Kurama who was very smart and very polite, and Touya was smart to and would be polite too.

            Dumbledore listened, he thought the same thing about the boys but he was also suspicious. He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva ((SP?!?)) you saw them right before the storm right."

            "Yes Albus, I did."

            "How were they before?"

            "They were having a good time, playing in the snow. I watched them from a distance. They were making snowmen, Kurama's and Touya's were pretty impressive. It was strange though, the snowman Yusuke, Jin, and Ron were working on melted. They started to build another one and Jin snuck behind a tree. They all burst out laughing when Hiei jumped out of the tree. Yusuke said something. Hiei looked like he was going to kill him, I figured I would have to step in but Hiei just threw snow in Yusuke's face and climbed the tree again. Soon a huge snowball fight broke out. Kurama and Touya backed away from it. Touya suddenly started staring at the forest I don't know why but he never heard them coming. He got hit with 4 snowballs. Soon they started to chase Kurama who has very quick reflexes he managed to stop before he ran into me but that didn't save my hat. I shared a few words and I went off and watched them from the school. They started chasing Kurama again after he got them all back for hitting him. He scaled a tree when they weren't looking. Yusuke was looking muttering to himself. I heard Kurama yell Hiei's name as he jumped from the tree he was in and scale another one, Hiei happened to be in that one and Kurama pushed him out. Kurama stayed up there for several minutes before they gave up and laid in the snow. I left then having work to do. 30 minutes I heard the storm and ran into Harry and Ron in hall. They said Jin, Touya, and Kurama were in the storm somewhere and Yusuke and Hiei were waiting for them. You know the rest from there."

            "Thank you Minerva. Pomprey you saw their injuries."

            "Yes Headmaster I did. It was strange. Jin had minor scratches and Touya had none, but Kurama was covered with deep cuts and blood. It was as if he was protecting them with his body, but the strange thing is that, as I found out later, he left Touya to bring Jin to Yusuke then went back to go get Touya. I wondered why Touya didn't have any at all since Kurama wasn't protecting him from the weather when he brought Jin, there is nothing there that could have been used as a shelter. I didn't want to release them when I did, especially Touya his skin was cold like ice but he insisted he was fine."

            "I found out later from the two that they didn't remember how they got to the hospital wing. They remembered nothing of the storm." Dumbledore said. "Now to most recent events, the Qudditch match." Hooch, Minerva have you finished the testing of Jin's broom.

            "Yes we have Headmaster and from what we could tell no one tried to jinx Jin's broom, and it seems to work just fine we are stumped over what happened and Jin is not the type to pull a hoax."

            "Ok well now the strange heat, Snape."

            "Like I said before Headmaster my dungeons are cold. Everyone usually has an extra layer when they come to my class. Touya was the only one who wasn't bothered by it at all. He looked like as comfortable as someone would on a nice summer day. He was bothered by the heat before any of the others. He looked ready to pass out but I had to get the entire class out because potions started to boil. As soon as everyone was out though the room was fine, like nothing happened at all." Dumbledore nodded the turned to Sprout.

            "I have noticed that Touya always seemed uncomfortable in the green house because it was a little stuffy in there but he and Kurama defiantly had a green thumb. The plants would seem to come alive almost when Kurama worked with them. He could name every plant I had and several facts. When the plants started to catch fire Touya was the first effected and Kurama looked mad. I have never seen him get made which is amazing with the people hangs out with. Nothing against his friends or anything, but he seemed angry, sad, and despaired, and looked like he felt helpless about what was happening. Then as Snape said as soon as everyone was outside the room was fine."

            Everyone was silent thinking about everything that was said. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.

            "At first I thought Voldemort (everyone cringed of course) had something to do with this, sending them as spies to watch Harry, but I don't think Voldemort would attack his own spies." Everyone looked at Dumbledore and he explained.

            "During Christmas they were attacked. Yusuke, Harry, Hiei, Jin, Touya, Kurama, and Lupin were surrounded by strange lights. Harry a silver stag, Lupin a wolf, Yusuke a blue phoenix, Hiei a black dragon, Kurama a silver fox, Jin what looked to be clouds, and Touya what looked to be a sheet of ice. At first I thought it was the animal they could produce like Harry (what is that spell with the stag I don't remember I know he uses it in the 3rd book/movie.) until I heard what Jin and Touya's lights were like. Everyone said that Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Kurama just collapsed and they found little darts in their necks and they couldn't get them out for a few hours. They also found a message." Dumbledore passed around the message. No one knew what to say.

            "We have to watch everything very closely, we don't know if anything else is going to happen and if it does we must be ready to defend ourselves. If this is defiantly Voldemort (cringe again) we do not know how powerful he has become in a year so we must be ready. It always seems to be near the end of the year when he does attack but still be ready incase he attacks early. Also I don't think Harry is the only target. One more thing before you go you should listen to this." Dumbledore got up and disappeared for a second then came back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            "Mrs. Granger would you mind telling them what you told me about you saw."

            "When Harry, Ron, and I were swerving our detention with Hagrid in the forest we ran into a fox." Several looked at each other wondering what in the world does a fox in the forest have to do with anything. Hermione continued. "I did some research when I noticed that it was silver, had gold eyes, and five tails. I was right it wasn't any ordinary fox it was a kitsune or Japanese spirit fox." Hermione continued to explain what she had learned about the kitsune and what they could do. It all clicked. One of the 5 exchange students was a kitsune disguised whether the other four knew it or not. The question was which one was it, but what Hermione said next narrowed it down to one. One they never expected.

            "We must not let them know that we know. Just watch them very closely and if anything else comes up and if he betrays everyone or even just anyone we must take him down as quick as possible. We cannot take any chances. You are all dismissed, remember we know nothing." They all left, leaving Dumbledore alone thinking. Fawks was sitting on the edge of his desk.

            "Well my friend it seems that Hogwarts isn't safe after all."

Well hehehe they know who the kitsune is. Evil Hermione figuring it out. Evil Voldemort and Creepy dude for trying to get revenge and having no lives. Evil Koenma for sending them in the first place. And last but not least evil Dumbledore for even thinking about taking our favorite fox down. Well things are not looking up for the group that is for sure. Thanks for the reviews!!!! Sorry if the chapter was a little lame. I'm in the car with no back up reference and I'm feeling sick to my stomach. I hate being sick. Sickness should be wiped from the earth and it would be a happier place. I will update as soon as I can.


	20. Chapter 18

"Blah" = English  [Blah] = Telepathically  {Blah} = Japanese  /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 18:

            The next day in class theclassroomexplodedandsodidtherestoftheschool BOOM! And they all died.

            The end.

Lol Just kidding. Sorry I needed to amuse myself. Boredom does a lot to you.

            Crickets chirping in background

Ummmm.  Oooo…..kkkk….. never mind then on with the fic.

Chapter 18: (for real this time)

            Classes were still the same as ever. Boring. The only ones who were awake at the end of class were Hermione, Hiei, Kurama, and Touya. Today, though, seemed different. In all their classes they felt as if they were being watched more carefully. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be ignoring them. When they tried to talk to them Hermione would say they had something to do and dragged Harry and Ron away leaving the five to shrug their shoulders in confusion and continue on their way.

            They only had a few more months that they would have to protect Harry. After the first few months they got there, they wondered if they was any point in being sent at all. Their minds quickly changed when Christmas came around. That was when things started to happen and go wrong.

            First the strange lights, then the storm, the quiditch match, the loss of Jin's powers, Kurama, when he was more Youko then Kurama, the teachers watching them carefully, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ignoring them. Life was just great right now.

            "Hermione why are we ignoring Yusuke and them I mean Dumbledore told us to act normal?" Ron asked he wasn't too happy that they had to ignore them.

            "Because Ron, it would be safer for us to stay away. Who knows, Kurama may attack us." She said as if he should know that.

            "But he is nice and hasn't attacked us or Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, and Touya. He IS their friend and ours." Harry said. He agreed with Ron. True he didn't trust Kurama really anymore but he liked Jin and Yusuke.  Hiei ignored everyone in generally and only seemed to like Kurama, besides Hiei was too scary anyway. Touya was nice but he seemed cold not like Hiei but just that he didn't feel comfortable around other people. /Maybe he is shy/ Harry thought to himself. Though Jin and Touya seemed good friends.

            "Looks may be deceiving and well maybe they are demons too I don't know but we can't take our chance."

            "But people are bound to notice that we are not hanging out with them anymore. We will bring suspicion and Dumbledore said not to let anyone think something is wrong." Harry said, Ron nodding in agreement.

            "Well fine then do whatever you want but I'm not going anywhere near them." Hermione spun on her heels as stormed away.

            "Hermione!"

            "Oh forget about it Harry, at least we can hang around Yusuke and the others again. Strange to think that one so nice could be a demon. Oh well come on then let's go see them." (Is Ron worried, course not…… well maybe a little but oh well. Anyway why would they be worried……. Scratch that. Who shouldn't be worried?)

            Harry and Ron headed back to the Gryfindor Tower to met Yusuke and the others and walk with them to class. They had barley made it as Yusuke, Jin, Hiei, Kurama, and Touya started down the hallway.

            "Yusuke wait up." Ron said out of breath as he and Harry ran the rest of the way. The five stopped and waited for them to catch up. "Thanks." Ron said.

            "No problem Ron." Yusuke said.

            "Where's Hermione?" Jin asked as they got to the green house. Just them Hermione brushed past them and ignored them completely as she took a spot as far away from them as possible.

            "Ok. What's her problem?" Yusuke asked.

            "Who knows she is always like this just ignore her." Ron said. The others shrugged but Hiei narrowed his eyes.

            All through herbology Professor Sprout watched Kurama though she made sure it wasn't obvious and Hiei watched Hermione not caring if she knew he was watching her. So that was pretty much that was the entire class period. Pretty boring for some, actually for most but they at least semi-looked like they enjoyed it.

            "Uh, well that was the most boring day in their, I mean herbology is better then potions but it didn't seem that way today." Ron complained. Hermione had again brushed by them without a second glance.

            "I don't know why Hermione doesn't let go of whatever it is she is upsetting her." Jin said.

            "Don't worry Jin, like I said before she always does this all the time just ignore her." Ron said. "Besides I'm hungry lets go eat."

            At the mention of food Yusuke and Jin forgot all about Hermione and headed to the Great Hall. Touya just rolled his eyes, Kurama chuckled, but Hiei stayed silent.

            After dinner they headed back to the dorm together. They did some homework before Harry and Ron turned in. The others just stayed and finished what little they had before talking amongst themselves. When everyone had gone and they were the only five left awake to everyone surprise Hiei spoke first.

            {They know.} The two words hung in the air.

            {How?} Yusuke asked.

            {Hermione.}It made perfect sense that was why Hermione was ignoring them but why weren't Harry and Ron. But Hiei answered their unspoken question.

            {After she saw Kurama and did her research she went to Dumbledore. He held a teachers meeting. They know Kurama is a kitsune.}

            {What it wasn't my fault I couldn't do anything to prevent it. It was Youko's fault.}

            Hey Youko yelled back.

            {Well it doesn't matter even though they know Kurama is a demon they are not sure whether we are or not. They think Kurama has stolen that body and we supposedly don't know that he is a demon. They are suspicious about the rest of us though. Especially Touya.}

            {What I didn't do anything.}

            {In a way you did.}

            {WHAT!}

            {The storm was the first thing. You weren't hurt because ice is your element. They also noticed how uncomfortable you were with heat. They noticed it when my powers went out of control. They are not too sure about Jin either when they found out nothing was wrong with your broom. They think Yusuke is just a regular delinquent. They don't trust me either.}

            {And how do you know all that?} Yusuke said.

            {How do you think?} Hiei said his Jagen glowing behind his bandana. {We only have a few months of this place left and we better not blow our cover or if we do make sure it is the last day when we are leaving.}

            {Bet toddler isn't happy with this if he knows what's going on.} Yusuke said. {Surprised they even figured as much as they have.}

            {Well they're not stupid, Yusuke.} Kurama said.

            {Well we better watch it because Dumbledore there for awhile believed that we were working for Voldemort.}

            {You mean that guy that we are protecting Harry from.}

            {Yup}

            {Great were doing well then aren't we? Let's just hope we can last these last few months. Though I do hope that Voldemort guy shows up, I need some action this place is starting to bore me. I can't even fight here.}

            {You'll live detective}

            {That's what you say.} Yusuke mumbled

            They continued to talk about what they should do for the rest of the year. They wondered if they should tell Dumbledore or not. I mean they tell him they were here to protect Harry, but they deceived against it.

            In the window a shadow watched and listened to the conversation. When they were done and headed to bed he ran off.

            "Master, Dumbledore has found out that one of them is a demon." The shadow said telling him all that he heard.

            "So Dumbledore thinks he knows what is going on. Oh, how wrong he is. He will not know what's happening until it hits him. Come let's go we have a report to make."

            They headed to a different room where two people sat talking.

            "What do you want?" the first one said.

            "Dumbledore knows that one of them is a demon and he is not sure if the others are or not. He also thought they worked for me to kill Potter." Voldemort said.

            "Well it looks like we may have to attack a bit earlier then expected. No matter, I have almost no patience for waiting anymore. I am sure you want Potter to kill soon anyway and the one you want to kill." Voldemort and the other man nodded. "Then it is set we attack soon and they will be ours and nothing will stop us."  Voldemort bowed and left.

            /Good the time soon comes and Potter will die./ Voldemort thought to himself. He couldn't wait and he was planning to enjoy ever bit of it and there was nothing Dumbledore could do.

Finally I have it done. This chapter took forever. 1) I've been busy 2) I didn't know what to write and 3) well ummm I'M STUCK!!!! I really don't know what to do next I mean I know I am going to have someone lose their power I have 2 choices just I don't know how and second I have a ? for you ppl. Should the whole school be present when the psychos show up or no. if not I was just planning on the teachers. I don't know. Well I think I am going to do a chapter in my other story "The Past" and get that one a little farther along and think of what to do next. Sorry that it took so long to update but THANK YOU FO R THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! They really mean a lot.


	21. Chapter 19

"Blah" = English [Blah] = Telepathically {Blah} = Japanese /Blah/ = Thoughts to self

Chapter 19:

It was finally Friday. Only a few more hours to go then it was no more school for the next 48 hours. Let's just say everyone was extremely happy, especially the 5 exchange students. It had been almost 2 weeks now that they were being closely watched by the teachers.

Hermione was still ignoring them which in a way they didn't mind. It was a relief to not have her telling them how to do things, but it was weird not having her there.

It was time for their most favorite class Potions! (Yeah right huh). They all dragged their feet as they headed towards the dungeons. It was their last class. Thank Inari. ((sp?!?))

"Do we have to go?" Ron, Yusuke, and Jin asked.

"YES!" Harry, Kurama, and Touya said. Hiei just rolled his eyes. They went through this every time, and it ended the same every time too. Harry would have to drag Ron, Kurama would bring Yusuke, and Touya would hit Jin then drag him into the room causing a few giggles. Hiei would just follow.

Something was different today though. For some reason it seemed colder to Hiei but he just brushed it off. They all sat in there normal places and waited for Snape to arrive.

Snape as usual stormed in and put the assignment on the bored and sat down watching all in the class. The class worked quietly and quickly to finish their potions before class ended.

For some reason to Hiei it was still cold. He tried to raise his body temperature but found that he couldn't. He was glad he was not a person to panic openly but he was slightly panicky on this inside. Though he would never admit to it in normal circumstances but these were no normal or ordinary circumstances.

[Kurama we seem to have a slight problem] Hiei thought.

Kurama looked at Hiei through the corner of his eyes to make sure not to draw attention to himself.

[What's wrong Hiei?] Kurama thought back still working on the potion acting as if nothing was wrong. Touya was watching out of the corner of his eyes too. Though he didn't know what they were talking about he figured they were talking about something telepathically.

[It is well…. It is cold in here] Hiei said bluntly.

[Well Hiei of course it is it is always cold the only one who are never cold are Touya and …] Kurama realized who he was talking to. Hiei was never cold being a fire demon and all. [Hiei why are you cold? You never get cold.]

[I don't know. My powers won't work. Watch.] Hiei concentrated all of his energy to the closest Slytherin cauldron and tried to make it boil over, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Kurama felt Hiei trying to use his energy but he didn't see anything boil or the room get hotter. This worried Kurama a bit.

[See what I mean.] Hiei growled.

Kurama gave a slight nod.

The rest of Potions was uneventful. Kurama, Hiei, and Touya were still the first group done even though their cauldron wasn't heated up as fast.

The bell rang and everyone piled out quickly. Everyone headed either to the Great Hall or to their tower.

The five decided to go eat first and then do homework. They would talk about what was going on.

Dinner was the same as every day. Food filled the table, kids would pick what they had wanted and pile as much as they wanted on their plate. They would eat until they couldn't eat anymore, well at least till dessert appeared, then it seemed everyone still had a bit of room left to spare.

After everyone was officially full from dinner and dessert they all headed back to their towers. Some did their homework while most went to bed telling themselves that they would do it tomorrow but they would usual forget and rush doing it Sunday night.

Harry and Ron stayed up to their homework though they ached for bed. They finally allowed Kurama and Touya to convince them it would be easier, they had also learned the hard way.

Finally they were done, they had Kurama and Touya check their work and headed off to bed. As soon as they climbed into bed they fell right to sleep.

The five waited a bit and finished what they were doing in silence. After awhile they spoke.

{Do you think they are asleep?} Jin asked.

{They looked pretty tired} Yusuke said.

{So what happened today?} Touya asked. Jin and Yusuke looked at Touya confusingly.

{Well, Jin is now not the only one who has lost their powers} Kurama said but before he could continue Yusuke butted in.

{You mean you lost yours. Oh man, now if anything happens were screwed.}

{It isn't Kurama who lost his powers it is me, detective.}

{Oh ok we're fine then. No worries.} Yusuke said lazily. A second later he found Hiei's katana at his throat.

{Watch what you say detective next time you may not be so lucky.} Jin laughed at Yusuke's face but quickly muffled it when Hiei sent him a glare that showed his death. Kurama smiled and Touya smirked. Hiei sheathed his sword and walked away.

Without warning Hiei stopped and looked up at the stairs. The others looked up curiously. The door to the boy's dorm opened and a very tired looking Harry came down the steps.

"You guys are still awake; I didn't think homework took that long." Harry said as he stifled a yawn.

"We were just getting ready to go, why are you up may I ask." Kurama asked politely.

"Oh I couldn't sleep." Harry lied. Kurama, Hiei, and Touya didn't buy it though.

"You had another nightmare didn't you." Hiei asked. It was a statement not a question

"I… yes…no… how do you know I have nightmares?" Harry asked.

"Well besides keeping us up and all you looked to tired early to not being able to sleep." Kurama said.

"I kept you guys up." Harry asked timidly. When they nodded their heads Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said.

"It is ok Harry do you want to tell us what it was about?" Kurama asked.

Harry thought about it but he wasn't sure. If they were working for Voldemort should he tell them that he saw Voldemort defeated, but the dream was blurry. True Touya and Kurama were smart and they could probably figure it out but he wanted to go tell Dumbledore about it.

"No I don't want to bother you about it. It's alright really." Harry said.

"Ok well we're going to bed." Yusuke said. "Night."

"Goodnight." Harry said. As they headed upstairs, Harry headed to Dumbledore's office to tell of his strange confusing dream.

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry that it took so long to update. Been very very very very very very very very busy and stressful. Two weeks of band has been tiring. Then I had to do this teachers thing to get the teachers pepped up for school (Yeah right). Anyho

School starts Tuesday the 17th and don't know when I can update when school starts and like I said before I am stuck have not a clue what to do next. Well Jin and Hiei have both lost their powers so who is next. Dun dun dun. Oh and by popular demand the fight will be in front of the entire school. If there is anything else you want me to add just tell my ears are wide open. Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot.


	22. Chapter 20

"Blah" English Blah Telepathically Blah Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 20:

Harry walked down the corridors silently beneath his invisibility cloak. He was glad when no one asked him about it, he didn't think about hiding. Of course he didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour either.

Harry thought about what he heard, which wasn't much since they spoke in Japanese. He wondered what they were talking about especially when he heard Yusuke's voice get worried. He figured it that important when he heard Yusuke reply lazily to what every Hiei said and when Jin laughed.

He was happy that they didn't prod him about his dream. He wondered if they truly wanted to help him or just find out more about him and report to Voldemort.

/Oh this is way to confusing why, life can't just be normal can it?/ (Define normal heh heh) Harry said to himself. He was too busy thinking to himself that he didn't notice that he had passed Dumbledore's office. Harry mentally yelled at himself and turned around and headed towards the office.

"Lemon drop." The statue moved out of the way and Harry climbed onto the stairs. He had done this many times before so he wasn't surprised when Dumbledore wasn't there. He only had to wait about five minutes or so before Dumbledore came out.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Professor."

"You wish to see me?" (uh Duh, why else would Harry be there lol)

"Uh ye yes." Harry stuttered. God why did he come here. The room was silent as Harry thought on what he was going to say. Dumbledore just watched him with slight amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Tell about your dream Harry," Dumbledore said after awhile helping Harry start.

"It was different this time Professor. I mean Voldemort was there he was going to kill me when there was an explosion. Voldemort fell bleeding and dieing. There was a dark figure that came forward. Voldemort asked the figure why he broke their promise. The figure just replied that he doesn't keep promises he now found the one he wanted. That is when another figure came around the other and said he had the one he wanted too. The second had a figure by the neck though I couldn't see who though. The figure that was held by the neck went limp. The other figure laughed and the limp got up eyes glowing black. The rest is kind of a blur the last thing I remember is a flash of silver surrounding the two figures, screams and then I woke up.

Dumbledore listened as Harry told his story. He didn't know what to think about it really. Harry's dreams were never like this.

"Harry have you had dreams like this before?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry thought about all the dreams he had had this years so far. He couldn't think of anything but then it hit him. The dream before school, it showed Voldemort on his knees bleeding and a the dark figure, but he only remembered one of the figures.

"Actually Professor there was one other." Harry told about the one he had before school started.

"I see. Well I will see what I can do. Let's just hope the school doesn't shut down before we are able to stop this."

"Goodnight Professor." Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute Harry I have a question for you. What to you think of Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Kurama?"

"I like Yusuke and Jin, Hiei just ignores everyone and only seems to listen to Kurama. Touya, I think he is shy, I mean he talks to Jin and is the only one who can understand Jin when he is excited so I figured they have known each other awhile but he seems cold but he is still polite. Kurama and he seem to get along fine though at first they all seemed shocked to see Jin and Touya here. Kurama I don't know what to think anymore. I don't think they are working for Voldemort though. They seem to be looking for something, like they are watching for someone, but I don't know.

"You may go Harry."

"Thank you Professor." Dumbledore watched Harry leave then pulled into his thoughts thinking of all that has happened. It didn't make much since. He was trying to prove that it was Blackshire that was trying to shut the school down. He just didn't even know what was happening anymore but he was going to find out.

* * *

My God that took forever. Sorry it took so long to update so long, been busy. We have had two football games so far and we have one on Thursday. Can you believe it and they want us to go to school the next day! Stupid school. Oh well very sorry. Hope you have enjoyed. Ideas are always welcomed. Thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much for me. Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Chapter 21

"Blah" English Blah Telepathically Blah Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 21

The sun was just coming up, but Yusuke didn't really notice. He was in the Forbidden Forest taking out his anger and problems on the trees.

/_Stupid _(punch)_ mission, _(punch)_ stupid_ (punch)_ Koenma _(punch) _for sending _(punch) _us on _(punch) _this mission,_(punch) _and stupid _(punch) _school_(punch)_ for being _(punch) _the mission _(punch) _that Koenma _(punch) _sent us on _(punch punch punch).

/Why school, this is different and all but why school, I can't even skip!/ He punched the tree a few times more. /Thank god school is almost done, though I wish there was a bit more excitement, though I don't think it would be that good with Jin's and Hiei's powers gone. Oh well I can prove to Hiei that I am better anyway. Well I better head in before anyone notices./ Yusuke took one more swing to knock down the tree in punch. Blue light surrounded his fist and he swung.

/oh shit/ Yusuke's eyes widened and stopped his hand in mid-swing. The bluelight surrounding his hand was gone.

"Spirit Gun!" nothing happened. /not good, so not good/ As fast as he could he ran back to the castle to tell the others.

As Yusuke ran back Hermione came from behind the bushes shocked at what she saw. As quickly as she could run she ran back to the tower to tell Harry and Ron.

A shadow watched from a nearby tree. It waited till Hermione got close to the castle before it followed but did not head inside the castle instead it scaled the side of the tower up to watch what was happening in the Gryffindor room.

!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

"Harry, Ron get up now!" Hermione yelled.

The two sleepy boy finally came out of the dorm, mainly cause the other boys kicked them out so Hermione would be quite. So the two of them were forced to come down

" 'mione why did you wake us up it's Saturday and we get to sleep in." Ron asked. Harry just yawned.

"Well this is important!" Hermione yelled. She grabbed the two boys and took them to the library to talk. "Look I don't know what they are up to but they are not going to succeed."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Hiei, and Kurama, who else."

"Hermione we have been over this before, I don't think they are trying to kill me or working with Voldemort. (cue the flinches)" Harry said. "I know Kurama is a demon but so what he hasn't done anything and he has had several chances."

"Well Kurama isn't the only demon."

"WHAT!" both Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"Well I am not sure if Yusuke is a demon but he uses different magic. This morning I followed him out to the Forbidden Forest, he was punching one of the trees. His hand became engulfed in a blue light and he swing but the light went out. Apparently it wasn't supposed to happen because he stopped. He pointed his finger like a gun and yelled something like Rei Gun but nothing happened and he ran back to the castle a little panicky."

"So this has to do with demons how?" Ron asked.

"Well think of all the things that have happened Ron, I don't think they are human."

"What do you mean?"

"First the strange lights, Yusuke a blue phoenix, Hiei a black dragon, Jin a cloud, Touya a sheet of ice, and Kurama a silver fox. Think of the gifts they got for Christmas and what has happened lately too.

We know Kurama is a fox with powers over plants because of the seeds and book about plants and what happens in the greenhouse, it seems the plants come to life. Well I think Touya has the power over ice because 1) he got a book made of ice that didn't melt, a book about creatures who favor ice, and a book over ice spells. 2) his strange light looked like a sheet of ice, 3) he was never affected by the coldness of the dungeons and he was the first affected by the heat, and 4) Jin and Touya were missing during the tornado and it had ice shards and he didn't have a single scratch on him afterwards and Madam Pomfrey said his skin was cold to the touch like ice.

I also think Jin has the power of wind because of the book on wind spells and he was missing with Touya and the wind was out of control. Also the Quidditch match, no one hexed his broom and he could no longer fly, I don't think he was riding it but actually flying and he couldn't fly anymore because he didn't seem to be able to fly a broom.

Hiei has the power of fire I think, that explains the strange heat problem we had in potions and herbology besides he got a book on animals who favor fire. Yusuke though I am not sure but I am going to try and figure it out."

Harry and Ron stayed quiet the entire time listening. What Hermione said did make sense but they weren't quiet ready to believe it yet. Yusuke and the others were their friends sure they seemed secretive but it was probably because they were a long way from home and they talked about their families. They were just too polite and nice and cool to be demons or evil. But they couldn't convince Hermione that they probably meant no harm, but she wouldn't listen and she was definitely not going to listen to them now.

"Maybe we should talk to them about it, they might answer us if what we know is true." Ron suggested.

"No! They must not know they would probably kill us if we know too much."

"But Hermione I don't think they are here to kill us." Harry said.

"Well fine believe what you will but I still think they are here as spies for You-Know-Who." With that she walked out of the library.

"Oh come on Harry lets go to breakfast it will make us feel better." Ron said.

"I guess." Harry followed Ron towards the Great Hall to eat.

Yusuke ran back to the castle and up to the boy's dorm of the Gryffindor Tower. He did not know Hermione saw him and was coming to the tower too to tell Harry and Ron, he just needed to tell Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Kurama what happened. "Umm guys we have a problem."

Sorry it took so long to update I have been in and out of the hospital and believe me it wasn't any fun being stuck in the hospital Christmas day, it sucked. And sucked is an understatement for sure. Well I am out now hopefully for awhile but only time will tell. Beside the hospital I had major writers block. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 22

"Blah" English Blah Telepathically Blah Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 22

Just about everyone was in the Great Hall it was 8:30 in the morning on Saturday. Kids were glad there were no classes today though they did have homework.

Harry and Ron made there way to the table and sat next to the 5 exchanged students.

"Hello Harry, Ron. Did you sleep well?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you this morning but we were drug down here early." Kurama said as he tilted his head towards Yusuke and Jin. Touya rolled his eyes and shook his head while Hiei pretended he didn't know them.

"Quite alright." Harry said as he watched Ron join Yusuke and Jin. Harry, Kurama, and Touya went back to their meals.

"The weather doesn't look real hot today." Harry said as he looked up at the ceiling. Kurama and Touya looked up to and saw dark rain clouds forming above. "Great well so much for a nice weekend. What are you guys going to do?" Harry asked.

"Try and get Yusuke and Jin to do their homework." Touya said "But I guess that is wishful thinking isn't it." Kurama and Harry nodded their heads. "Oh well worth a try though and it will give us something to do."

"Are you really that bored Touya?" Harry asked.

/Yes I have never been so bored out of my mind but you don't need to know that. I want to practice, gives me a chance to see if I can beat Kurama now. Guess it will have to wait./ "No not really but there is nothing else to do." Touya answered. "Besides it could be a nice day tomorrow and we could go outside and not have to worry about homework." Harry nodded, it made sense. The rest of breakfast was quiet.

Soon everyone was starting to leave the Great Hall. Many were talking about what they could do. Harry, Ron, and the 5 exchange headed to the Gryffindor tower. When they got there Hermione was already there but when she heard them come she got up and went to the library. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes.

"I wish she would just get over whatever her problem is." Everyone just shrugged and started to do their homework. Well sort of.

"Yusuke/Jin what are you doing?" Both Kurama and Touya said when the two in question tried to sneak away.

"Kurama you are starting to annoy me like the baka, besides it is my grade." Yusuke said with a groan.

"Baka?" Ron whispered to Harry who just shrugged his shoulders.

Yusuke glared at Kurama as he got up from the couch he had flopped on. "Fine you win!" Yusuke sat in a chair, pulled out his homework, and started to his homework grumbling under his breath.

Touya turned to find Jin trying to sneak off again. "Jin!" Touya said impatiently. He had his arms crossed across his chest and staring at Jin, daring him to leave. Jin stopped and with a goofy grin he turned to face Touya.

"Oh come on Touya I was just kidding, but I will only do my homework on one condition." Jin said with a huge grin. One of Touya's eyebrows rose.

"Youhavetosmile.Itisn'tgoodforyouallthatfrowningyouknow." Jin said really fast with a really big grin on his face.

Harry, Ron, and Yusuke looked at Jin, confusion written all over their faces, Kurama had an eyebrow quirked, and Hiei just rolled his eyes. None of them knew what he just said but Touya, being the one who has known Jin the longest, did know what he said.

Ron leaned over and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "What did he say?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged and was about to ask Yusuke, but saw that Yusuke was just as clueless as them.

He said that I have to smile. It isn't good for me to be frowning all the time. Touya said accidentally falling into Japanese.

Yusuke laughed. That is as possible as Hiei telling Yukina that he is her brother This earned a major death glare from Hiei.

"Ummm, English please." Harry asked politely.

"Heh sorry Harry, habit." Yusuke said.

"It is ok, so what did he say?" Harry asked.

"Jin said Touya needs to smile more often and Yusuke said that was as possible as him and Kayko admitting that they like each other." Kurama said with a smile.

"I DIDN"T SAY THAT!" Yusuke yelled.

"I have seen Touya smile but who's Kayko?" Harry asked.

"His girlfriend." Kurama said.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yusuke yelled.

"Right and we're demons." Yusuke glared and Hiei who had his eyes closed like he said nothing.

Kurama, who had disappeared into the boy's dormitory, had returned with a picture in his hand. In the picture there were six people. On the first row there was Hiei looking away from the camera, Yusuke was next to him giving a thumbs up. Next to Yusuke there was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and next to her a girl with blue hair. Behind Hiei and Yusuke stood Kurama and next to him a tall orange haired boy with a huge grin and a couple of band aids on his face.

"This is Kayko." Kurama said pointing to the brown haired and eyed girl standing next to Yusuke.

"So who are the other two, her hair is defiantly not natural is it?" Ron asked.

"Oh Boton's who knows it has been that way since we have known her. Well the other guy is Kuwabara or as Hiei likes to call him Kuwabaka or just baka." Yusuke said with a grin.

"What does baka mean anyway?" Harry asked.

"In English it means idiot." Touya said.

"You call your friend an idiot." Ron said with disbelief.

"You would understand if he were here, believe me he is an idiot." Hiei said.

"Oh. So Kayko and you are going out back in Japan?" Ron questioned.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Yusuke yelled

"Well sort of I guess, of course Kayko is the only person who can defeat Yusuke and she doesn't even fight him." Kurama said with a chuckle. Harry and Ron suppressed laughter, Hiei was being Hiei and a small smile danced upon his lips.

A huge grin appeared on Jin's face "Seeitisn'tthatbad." Touya looked at him as did everyone else. Touya sighed and was about to say something but he never got his chance.

Yusuke who had been fuming the entire time in the background finally grabbed his stuff. "FINE I WILL DO THE HOMEWORK. JIN GET OVER HERE NOW YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED NOW **SIT**! Everyone just looked at Yusuke as he grabbed Jin and pretty much slammed him into the chair.

About an hour had passed and Harry, Ron, Yusuke, and Jin were about done with their homework. Kurama and Touya were reading a book though they were glancing up every once in awhile to make sure everyone was still where they were supposed to be.

When Yusuke was done he flopped down on the couch. He watched Nedylena play 'catch the phoenix' while Raiden watched her from his perch. He saw Hiei watching from the corner of his eye acting as if he didn't care if the cat was killed but everyone knew he would save the cat. Hiei had grown quite fond of the cat.

Yusuke sat and watched and remembered when Raiden's egg hatched.

Flashback

_A slight movement caught Hiei's eye. He sat and watched as the egg began to move more. He zipped down to where Yusuke was arguing over something. He stood behind Yusuke for a bit and finally tapped him on the shoulder._

_"What, I am a bit busy Hiei." _

_"Fine whatever it's your bird." Hiei said and walked off._

_Yusuke sat there a moment and it hit him what Hiei said. "My bird!" Yusuke yelled as he ran up the stairs with speed that matched Hiei's. Yusuke barely made it before the egg hatched. _

_End Flashback_

Raiden was an electric phoenix as he found out the hard way. He was electrocuted more then a few times. He was a beautiful golden-yellow color with yellow eyes and major attitude. He chuckled when Nedylena jumped, missed, landed on her back, flopped back on her stomach, stood up, sat down, then meowed. He chuckled a bit more when Kurama's owl landed next to her and she curled up against it and fell asleep. Nedylena didn't like Raiden or more it was Raiden didn't like Nedylena, she just found him a good play toy. He soon was jerked from his thoughts.

"Finally, I'm done." Ron said throwing his pencil down. Harry nodded he was finally done too. Ron looked outside and jumped with joy. "Yes it has stopped raining and the sun is out we can go outside. You guys want to go with us?" Ron asked as he turned to the five. They looked and each and said sure.

Yusuke and Kurama put up their birds; well Kurama's went fine Raiden didn't as much. "Raiden! Knowing you, you would destroy everything while we are gone I will take you back out when we come back." This though didn't help because Raiden pecked him hard then shocked him. Yusuke was muttering curses under his breath and Raiden was finally in his cage. Hiei had put Nedylena in his scarf or more like she jumped on his shoulder, climbed under his scarf and meowed.

They left the dorms and headed down the corridors. They had almost made it outside before they were stopped by Draco, Crybbe and Goyle.

!#&())(&#!#&())))))))))(&#!#&()

Ok I know a cliffy but you ppl keep demanding and update so here you go and up date. Ok I have a few things to say right quick

Don't **ever **threaten this author about updating or I will rip my stories off of her before you can say update. Got that. Good

I am a but slow right now I do apologize I have been in and out of hospitals, pulled from school at doctors offices where I pretty much live there and sleeping because of all the medicines they put me on. I hope to finish this in may or sooner.

Well that is all I have to say. Until next time, chow!


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and his strange friends."

"Go away Malfoy." Draco was about to respond when Yusuke snorted.

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves. And you shouldn't be commenting on 'strange' friends until you look at the things that follow you around. Well we've wasted enough time over nothing so let's go." Yusuke continued heading outside as if nothing had stopped him. The others followed, shocked at what had transpired. Draco was fuming, he spun on his heels with a face flushed with anger and stormed off.

Dinner was unusually quite. OWLS were coming up and people were studying wishing the horror were over.

Harry and Ron fought to stay awake. Being outside had worn them out. Their tired gazes looked over at Yusuke and Jin then looked back at each other, heads slightly shaking in disbelief that they weren't have dead from exhaustion. Things started out all right then they had decided to play tag.

Touya and Kurama had smartly decieded they didn't want to play and that they would just watch. Hiei just ignored them and sat in a tree.

After forcing themselves to eat a little bit and not fall asleep, they dragged them selves off to the dorm. Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Kurama followed them up about 5 minutes later.

"This is the last week and then we are done with this school. I don't see what everyone is worried about." Yusuke flopped on the couch positioning his body so no one else could get on.

"Yes but we still have that week, still enough time for something to go wrong." Kurama commented calmly, "Besides what about Harry and Ron, you and Jin have seemed to grown fond of them."

"Ok fine, yes I will miss them but my fondness of getting away from this and being home is greater. We can also keep in contact with them." After talking about a few last things they all headed up to bed also.

It was finally Friday! The last day they would spend at Hogwarts before they went home the next day. Everyone was excited that OWLS were over and it was time to go home, but disappointment still lingered that the year was over. With the teachers and students gathered one last time, Dumbledore stood up to make his last announcements of the year. The entire Great Hall went silent waiting for the speech.

"It has been another year at Hogwarts. You will all be leaving for the summer but not all of you will be back with us next year." His eyes flickered over the 5 exchange students before continuing. "Those are the ones that are going on in the Wizarding World to become what they have been working for. Now may we wish the graduating 7th year good luck in their paths."

The Hall broke out into cheers and applauses. Many were wishing their friends good luck and that they had better keep in touch. As the noise started to die down Dumbledore raised his hands and the room was silent again.

"Now what you all have been waiting for, it is time to announce the winner of the house cup. In fourth place…" He was cut off when the great doors were slammed open and everyone's worst nightmare walked through. Fear consumed the eyes of many while anger flared in Dumbledore's.

"What are you doing here Voldemort?" Voldemort smirked as he walked down the center of the tables. About half-way to the front he stopped his voice more like a hiss. "Why to finish off the one who nearly destroyed me." Before any one could react Voldemort's hand shot out and caught Harry by the neck. Yusuke and the others got ready to knock out Voldemort when the doors exploded off their hinges, dust, rock, and dirt flew every where forcing everyone to shield their eyes. There were many screams, the fear of Voldemort gone from those who sat closest to the door, as they ran to the front of the room near the teachers, who had their wands ready to defend against what ever came threw the busted doors.

"Now now put the boy down we can't have you killing him yet now can we?" Everyone was watching the cloud of dust where the voice had come from.

When Voldemort didn't move or release Harry, another explosion rang through the Hall though this time accompanied with a scream of pain followed by a thud. Voldemort was gripping his arm as blood dripped onto the floor.

Many eyes were wide with fright and no one dares to speak, but none of their eyes were as panicked, hateful, or suspicious as Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Karama's. They had all felt the spirit energy but Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama knew who it was before he even entered the room, the same that gave nightmares to them during the Dark Tournament. It was none other than…

"Karasu."

A tall man dressed in black stepped through the rubble that was once the door and the blanket of dust that filled the air, his long black hair swaying gently behind him, his violet eyes seeming to see right through you.

"You said he was mine!" Voldemort shook with rage of being betrayed.

"Did I, well plans change. Thank you for your help, I now release you from your services." The confusion on Voldemort's face disappeared when a third explosion sounded and he fell to the floor never to get up again.

Harry's eyes were wide as he glanced from the body of the man that was feared more than anything, killed with pleasure, murdered his parents, made him famous, and had been trying to kill him every since he started at Hogwarts, to the man that had just killed Voldemort with not so much a wave of the hand.

Some of the wands in the teacher's hands started to waver as they wondered how they were suppose to protect everyone from someone that didn't use a wand and killed the most feared man in the wizarding world with even touching him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dumbledore asked. His gaze not wavering or showing any hint of weakness.

Karasu didn't get a chance to answer as Yusuke jumped up from his seat, anger and hatred in his eyes. "Alright Karasu, care to explain what your doing back."

Kurama stood up, trembling slightly but quickly regained his composer, his gaze becoming ice. "I killed you, you're supposed to be dead." He ignored the small gasps and whispers as he kept his eyes locked on his enemy. Unconsciously he felt the remaining three stand up next to preparing to fight.

Though he didn't show it, Kurama did mentally small when the whispers were cut short, knowing Hiei most likely had something to do with it.

Even with the mask on you could mentally see the smile that played across Karasu's lips. "Kurama haven't you figured it out? I came back to destroy you."

"Not on my watch, besides the odd are against you. There are 5 of us and 1 of you." Harry, Ron, and many others looked at Yusuke funny when he raised his hand and had it in the shape of a gun.

"In case you have forgotten, detective, you don't have your powers anymore." Yusuke dropped his hands to his side feeling like a complete idiot.

Touya looked down and cupped his hand slightly. He smiled a small smile when he saw ice crystals form in his palm.

"Yes dear Touya, you and Kurama still have control over you powers. Now about being alone…" Karasu shrugged his shoulders. Before anyone could react a large boulder flew from the shadows outside the door catching Touya and slamming him into the teachers table.

The students had managed to stay silent and out of trouble but this was getting to be to strange. Several students started to edge their way closer to the wall and as far away from the door as possible. Jin hardly took a step to go help his fallen friend when an all too familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Now now Jin let's just leave our little ice friend to pass on. He was never very useful anyway, all his talk about honor and the code, just nonsense really." Of all the things that you could say this was not it. Telling Jin to let his best friend die was not an option.

"Rishohowdoyouevendaretellmesomethinglikethat?TouyaismybestfriendandI'mnotgoingtolethimDIE!" Jin spoke so fast that no one could understand him but no one really wanted to ask him to repeat it either.

"I would like to know what is going on in my school!" Dumbledore was furious.

"Oh dear, it seems like we forgot to introduce ourselves but the detective and Jin seemed to have already have done that. As of what we are doing here, I guess you could say we have come for revenge. But they didn't tell you why they were here did they, and from the looks of it they didn't tell you that they were here to protect that human Harry Potter from Voldemort, or that 4 out of the 5 are demons themselves. Yoko Kurama, the legendary fox thief, Hiei the fire demon and forbidden child, Touya the Ice Master, and Jin the Wind Master, then you have your human Yusuke Urameshi the Spirit Detective." Karasu watched the expressions on everyone's faces as he revealed what the 5 had been keeping secret till now. "But then again some of them started to figure it out, my, my Kurama you and your friends are losing your touch. I guess it is a good thing that you won't be around much longer to make another mistake."

"Let's finish this outside, Karasu."

"No, no that would give you an advantage and we can't have that, besides we want them to see you destroyed."

"At least let the students out of here."

"You don't want them to get hurt or be scarred for the rest of their lives do you. You have really gotten soft for these creatures. Fine they can leave but those three have to stay."

All the students started leaving not wanting to be any part of what was happening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in their tracks as Karasu pointed at them. They stood there unsure what to do when they felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Come on you three, this isn't going to be pretty so I wouldn't watch if you could." Yusuke said as he and Jin led them to the teachers table where they still sat. "Look you might want to take cover, as you have seen Karasu can blow things up and Risho can control earth so don't interfere, let us handle this it is out job, Come Jin we have a battle to fight." Jin stood up with a still unconscious Touya in his arms. He laid him back behind the table and looked at the teachers."

"Take care of him please, I know you still probably don't trust us anymore but we are the only one who can stop them. We really didn't mean any harm. Risho doesn't like Touya, only he and Risho know why, but if Risho gets his hands on Touya he will kill him whether Touya is awake or not." Jin walked over to join the other three as the battle began.

Sorry about the long wait, I had a major writers block and then it just came, but anyhow I have the next chapter done and half the last one or two don't know yet. I want to get the story up before the 6th book comes out. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot!


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bombs went off in the air covering the place in smoke and dust. Soon rocks started flying, coming through the fog in random places. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Jin could hardly see and with the rocks they have only seconds to move before it would squish them.

Being powerless Hiei, Yusuke, and Jin had to dodge everything but were slowly managing to move forward as Kurama took out as many boulders as he could.

They had almost made it to the door when another bombardment of bombs and rocks hit.

"What are we going to so! Every time we get close they push us back. Kurama why don't you use you plants like at the Dark Tournament!" Yusuke heard Hiei's voice respond.

"We wear them out detective, besides if his plants could accidentally kill us instead of them and Kurama may not be able to stop them if Karasu takes his powers after he summons his plants."

Before Yusuke could answer a familiar voice was heard.

"Shards of Winter!" The rocks and dust in the air and froze, falling to the ground. When it all settled there stood a slightly wobbly Touya, but he held his ground. A smirk appeared on Risho's face.

"Well Touya it seems that I didn't hit you hard enough I guess I'll just have to try again and this time I won't miss my mark." Risho threw another boulder but it hit a wall of ice shattering into many pieces. Furious, Risho started throwing as many as he could at a time but Touya's barrier held.

Suddenly the barrier shattered, sending Touya into a back flip as Karasu's bomb smashed into it.

"Now, now we can't have that can we. I say out little ice master loses his master of ice."

"Oh no you don't!" Yusuke and Kurama attacked Karasu as he pulled a clear jewel with colors of blue, red, black, and white swirled around the inside, while Jin took on Risho.

Hiei knew the jewel as did Kurama. It made since to them now as of why their powers were gone.

"I see you recognize the Jewel." Jin spun around when he heard the name as he searched for Touya.

Touya was on his knees, his hands pressed tightly against his head, eyes closed as pain flickered across his face. Jin was about to go help when he was hit from behind, hard enough to daze him for awhile.

The pain soon passed and Touya brought his hands down. He knew his powers were gone, he could feel it. He attempted to get up when a shadow fell over him. He stiffened and managed to get up, backing a few feet at the same time. His eyes flashed dangerously but it didn't faze Risho at all. He took a step forward and laughed as Touya took a step back to keep the distance the same, though it was obvious that he could hardly stand let alone walk or fight.

"Come on Touya, how long do you think you're going to last." Touya looked around. They weren't fairing well that much was obvious. Yusuke and Kurama were fighting Karasu, both bleeding from many wounds and from the colors that swirled in the jewel; Kurama's powers were gone too.

'Good thing he didn't summon his plants.' Touya thought. Jin was on the ground still trying to focus and get off the ground without falling back down. There were only three teachers left, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. The rest must have gone through the back door to watch the students. Touya wondered why they weren't helping but saw a light glimmer. They were stuck behind a barrier. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were with them, but Hiei wasn't anywhere in sight.

Touya didn't get to think much about it when he noticed Risho had closed the gap between them and stood right in front of him. What shook him the most was that he didn't even feel Risho move or get closer. Before he could back away, Risho's fingers wrapped around the neck lifting him off the floor about a foot.

Touya's hands instinctively flew up to try to pull the hands off but he wasn't strong enough.

"I think we should end this now Karasu, we've had our fun besides once we control the spirit world we could always bring them back when ever we like." Yusuke and Kurama stopped and looked at Risho, eyes slightly widening when they saw Touya dangling from his grip, lips turning blue from the lack of air as Risho squeezed harder very slowly to make sure it was painful.

"Sounds good to me, farewell dear Kurama I guess we'll being seeing each other soon." Yusuke and Kurama could feel Karasu drawing up energy to finish them.

"I don't think so." From what seemed like nowhere Hiei appeared and slammed his sword through Karasu, managing to cut the jewel from the string. Karasu yelled in fury as he pulled the sword from his stomach.

"Do you really think that could stop me!"

Hiei smirked. "No, but this can." He slammed his foot on the jewel, crushing it and releasing the swirling colors. The correct colors found their owners and once again power flowed through their veins.

Yusuke looked up from his glowing hand with a smile and a dangerous glint in his chocolate eyes.

On the other side of the room Risho still had his hand around Touya's neck, slowly tightening it.

Touya could feel that he was slipping from the world of the living, black dots danced across his eyes, barely able to register that he had gotten his powers back. He concentrated as best as he could, knowing this was his last hope.

"Why you little bastard!" Risho growled. His hand starting to freeze brought him back from the shock of the jewel being broken to Touya who was still hanging in his grip barely alive, slowly dieing.

"Goodbye Touya, now you die!" Risho shifted his grip to snap the neck. The smile on his face suddenly disappeared when he found himself hitting the wall. Picking himself up, he spun around and was soon face to face with an extremely pissed off Jin.

Touya was dropped and hit the ground hard, whatever little air was left in his body was not there anymore. Slowly air started to return to after being slowly cut from his lungs. All he could do was lay there, gasping for air, his cheek pressed against the floor, and fight to stay conscious.

Jin was furious, it took a lot to make the cheery red head angry but this had pushed him beyond to the cold, ruthless, and heartless state that demons were known for in the human world, his Tornado Fist still spinning around his hand.

"You've gone to far Risho, to far."

"Have I Jin; ask yourself have I really gone that far? Killing him could be the best thing to happen to you." Onlookers swore Risho must have a death wish because anyone could see that was not the thing to say to Jin.

Another tornado formed around his other fist and he charged. Punches, rocks, and gust of wind were flying everywhere as Risho had a hard time trying to fend off the fury attacks of Jin.

"Why don't you just let him die, Jin?"

"Why do you hate him so much? What has he ever done to you?" They were practically yelling at each other.

"Why, why? Because that little good for nothing ruined my life!" Jin stopped and looked at Risho, confusion written all over his face.

"Touya has never and would never do that."

"You know that he was the youngest to ever be allowed apart of the shinobi. Him and those honorable ways of his and following the code. I tried at his age and didn't make, they said I wasn't ready then when I do finally become apart of it that little ice brat shows up and makes it in. They said he was ready and had much potential of becoming the greatest ice master ever but I knew the truth, they needed an ice wielder and he was the only one they had. I had to murder my own master before I was allowed in. Even worse they put him with us. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have lost the match at the Dark Tournament. Then he come and told me that I wasn't being honorable!"

Jin grabbed Risho and threw him hard into the wall. "It wasn't because of Touya on why we lost the match. We all lost our fights. Touya was against Kurama, many hundred years older then Touya, and even though he is now in a human body and was bound by Gama's attack, Touya was still no match, none of would have been. Touya did well despite everything and he hung in there, it made him a better and stronger fighter. You lost to a human who was barely conscious and had hardly any control over his powers. I lost to Urameshi but he was powerful and only gained more power as half the stadium was gone and Toguro was dead, so don't blame him for our loose. Touya did not just get into the shinobi because they needed him to be the ice master, he rightful earned it so don't go and blame him for your problems!"

Jin powered up his Tornado Fists again and flew up in the air; he was going to finish this once and for all.

On the other side of the room Karasu had gotten over the problem that just happened and smiled beneath the mask. He was slightly unnerved by the glint in Yusuke's eye but he kept his composer.

"Goodbye Karasu, SPIRIT GUN!" The blue light streaked straight ahead slamming Karasu in the chest and the wall.

"Nice try detective but I am still alive." Karasu tried to move but found he couldn't. Plants were wrapped around his ankles, legs, waist, wrists, and arms holding him secure.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, Kurama you want the honors."

"No thank you I've already killed him once."

"Ok, Hiei it looks like it is up to you."

"My pleasure detective, my pleasure. Goodbye. Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The black dragon roared and found its target. The great dragon slammed into the wall where Karasu was causing a blinding light, forcing everyone who was looking , too turn away. Slowly the light faded and all that was left was scorched mark upon the wall. The three battered friends turned just in time to see Jin streak down from the air, slamming his fist into Risho.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama ran over to find Jin tense and breathing hard while looking at down at the dead form of Risho.

"Jin?" Jin turned around anger still shining in his eyes mingled with a hint of fear, shock, and confusion.

"Jin what happened." Yusuke pressed though his voice was soft, calming, and comforting. They could all see that Jin was on an emotional break down.

"He was trying to kill Touya, saying that he is an embarrassment to the shinobi and that I should just let him die all because Risho was jealous."

The force field was down and Dumbledore with the help of McGonagall and Snape, came over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed behind them.

"I would say you gentlemen have some explaining to do but first I think you should go check on you friend. Jin's eyes widen with fear.

"TOUYA!" he felt so stupid that he forgot about his friend. Jin ran to the spot where he had last seen Touya. He almost stopped when he some the bloodied form of his friend not moving but he had to continue. 'No, no, no, please don't be dead. You have to be alive please be alive.' He skidded to a halt next to the body carefully rolling his friend on his back, his head turned slightly to the side. Touya's eyes were closed as his chest hardly moved, his skin was a lot paler then usually giving him the look of being more dead then alive, and a small trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. Dark black and blue bruises had already started forming on his neck but they were only going to get worse by the looks of them.

"He is still alive, being strangled to the brink of death, the loose of blood, and the possibility of a concussion caused him to pass out. He will recover with rest, well physically he will; mentally I'm not sure it depends on the person but Touya is strong he should recover." Jin looked up, he never even noticed Kurama follow him.

"Come we are all exhausted and need to treat our wounds; I have some plants that can help us all. We also have some explaining to do." Kurama reached out to grab Touya but a hand stopped him.

"I got 'em" Kurama nodded, stood up, and took a step back. Jin gathered Touya in his arms and followed Kurama back to where Yusuke and Hiei remained.

"Dumbledore wants us to come to his office and explain everything before we do anything else. They just went to summon the other teachers so they could start cleaning up for the feast, well second feast I guess. We did kind of destroy the place didn't we?" The others looked at him with a 'Thank you captain obvious' or a 'will you just shut up' look that went completely went unnoticed by Yusuke.

"Well this is going to be fun, how do you think we are going to explain this to brat face?" Yusuke noticed that he was the only one left in the room, the others already heading towards Dumbledore's office.

"Guys wait up!" Yusuke caught up and they stood in front of the door to the office wondering how_ were_ they going to explain this.

Another chapter done and only one or two more to go! I am trying to get this done before Saturday. Thanks for all the reviews!


	27. Chapter 25 THE END

Chapter 25:

When they entered the room, everyone inside looked up. Snape had his regular glare and frown but his eyes had a hint of fear. McGonagall was slightly stiff but she still had her stern look. Hermione sat with her arms folded across her chest, refusing to look at anyone. Harry and Ron looked lost and torn about the friendships they had made. Dumbledore didn't have his normal twinkle but a cold stern look had taken its place.

Yusuke ran his hand through his once slicked back hair that had fallen in front of his eyes because of the battle and sighed.

"Look we'll explain everything just don't interrupt ok. Fine, long story short, I died. I was brought back to life by Koenma, brat prince of the Spirit World, but I had to become a spirit detective and protect the human world.

My first mission was to stop three demons who had broken into Lord Enma's vault thing and stole the Three Artifacts of Darkness. The Orb of Baast which is used to remove a soul from it's body. The soul is then trapped within the orb and the orb's user can do what they like with it. The Orb of Baast is especially effective on children, the Forlorn Hope which has the power to grant any wish of it's user during a full moon. However in order for the wish to be granted the mirror requires life energy and the user is killed., and the Shadow Sword which is capable of turning whatever it cuts in to a low level demon. The only way to reverse the transformation is to give the antidote within the sword to the victim before the transformation is complete. The three demons were Gouki and these two." Yusuke pointed at Hiei and Kurama and continued.

"I fought the first guy and won, next was Kurama who actually came to me, told me his story and said he would give it back after he used it to save his mother, and last was Hiei who took Kayko and tried to turn here into a zombie thing but Kurama came and helped allowing me to defeat Hiei. Next I was suppose to find and defeat this guy named Rando so I had to go and participate at Genkai's Tournament that was used to find her a pupil so she could teach that person her power. Anyway I ended up finding Rando defeating him and ended up in 6 months of boot camp with the old hag because she choose me.

After the 6 months I had another case with the Saint Beast of Maze Castle. Hiei and Kurama came to Kuwabara's and my help and the four of us were soon stuck in the Gate of Betrayal. Hiei, being the fastest, killed the annoying one-eyed bat thing and pulled the lever to stop the ceiling from crushing us. The order went Kurama vs. Genbu the stone beast or something like that; Kuwabara vs. a white tiger named Byakko, Hiei vs. Seiryu, some ice guy, and Me vs. Suzaku the leader. We all defeated our guy and came back only to have another mission.

This one was to rescue an ice maiden from a greedy human who was selling the jewels she cried for money. Yukina is actually Hiei's twin sister but you can't tell anyone because if Kuwabara found out or if she found out, Hiei would for sure kill us all." Yusuke completely missed Kurama having to place his hand on Hiei's shoulder to restrain him from taking off Yusuke's head. This did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"So we saved Yukina but we had to fight these two brothers known as the Toguro Brothers but we beat them or so we had thought. They actually didn't die but came back later to invite us to the Dark Tournament and if we didn't, those we held dear to us would die. We accepted and I had to go train with the old hag again while Kuwabara was trained by Hiei and Kurama. The day finally came and we got on the boat and who ever was left on the boat alive is who would compete so we had to destroy everyone one the boat which was no big deal." Yusuke ignored the snort from behind him and continued.

"Our first match was with Team Rokuyukai. We won though I would have loved to see Kuwabara lose to the kid with the yo-yo's. The second match was against Team Ichigaki who cheated by cutting Hiei and Kurama off before they got to the stadium but they managed to get there but couldn't fight. Kuwabara, the masked fighter, and I managed to defeat even though the guy lied and brainwashed the people he had on his team. After we had beaten them, they announced that our next battle was right then but would allow for this check-up thing. The lady took the masked fighter and Hiei even though we tried to convince her that it was Kuwabara who needed the most help. It turned out that she was a sorceress and had trapped Hiei and the masked fighter in a force field leaving Kurama and I the only two who could really fight against the next team, Team Masho.

Kurama steped into the ring against the master of diguise, Gama. Gama and Kurama played the usual game of dodging and punching, until Gama revealed his weapon. Gama pulls out his paint brushes and marks both Kurama's arms and leg with the makeup of chains, the makeup causes Kurama to slow down greatly, it is as if he is weighted down by chains nearly two thousand pounds. Gama then moves in for the killing blow, it never landed. Kurama launched his rose whip attack from his hair, Gama was diced to bits. However using what is left of his energy, he marked Kurama with the make up of the seal. Kurama's spirit energy was then locked inside of him and Touya had just entered the ring to fight him.

Still sealed and chained Kurama had to fight Touya. Touya used his power to incase the ring in ice and form walls of ice around the ring. The Make Up of chains finally wore off; Touya realized this and began to summon the Shards of Winter. He blew the razor sharp blades of ice at Kurama who dodges effectively as he could but is still caught many times by the Shards. He is knocked down several times as well, but continued to stand up. He tried to use his rose whip, but had a hard time from the power of the Seal still on him. Touya takes this chance to create a sword of ice and charged. Kurama realized that it's time for a desperate act. He allowed Touya's blade slice into his arm and slipped the death seed into his arm, into his blood, the only place he could access his power. Touya charges and was about land the final strike but Kurama then powered up the death plant and stabs it through Touya, for the win. Touya asks Kurama to kill him but he refused and passed out. Even though Kurama was unconscious Bakken pummeled him until I had to threaten him with my Spirit Gun for him to stop. In the end he begged for mercy but after what he did I didn't think so and killed him. Then I had to fight Jin.

Jin started the fight off by flying into the sky and then dive bombing the ring. He circles the ring and punched me hard in the face, he then used his tornado fist attack. I managed to dodge but the audience wasn't. I also managed a blow to his stomach but he took off into the air before I could hit him again. Jin then charges the Tornado fist again, this time while hovering in air, he dives towards me and I fire my spirit gun point blank into the tornado fist. Jin manages to divert the flow of energy so that we both survived the explosion. Jin decided to use two Tornado fists instead of the one. I used the spirit wave ending the fight. They disqualified me for some stupid reason so Kuwabara had to fight Risho, which almost didn't go well but he defeated him in the end.

The next fight against Team Uraotogi I was with Genkai getting her powers but we won and she died because Toguro killed her. It was time for the finals and we were against Team Toguro. If any fight had affect on us it was that one, none of us really left that fight without something coming back to haunt us in our dreams.

Up first was Kurama vs. Karasu. It was a bloody battle and Karasu was just playing with him. Kurama did manage to change into his demon form and summoned one of his plants that ate Karasu and looked like he had won but Karasu blew the plant up and made himself a giant bomb when his mask flew off. During the fight Kurama had reverted back to his human form and could hardly summon his whip but managed to still fight. In the end Kurama summoned this plant that killed Karasu or so we thought. We still lost that battle because Kurama didn't get up in 10 seconds when he was actually suppose to be dead even though Karasu was dead.

The second was Hiei vs. Bui. It didn't help that Bui was 9 feet tall while Hiei is only 4 ft 5 without the hair so it was slightly unfair but Hiei did manage to win even after Bui survived and change course of the Dragon of Darkness Flame.

The third fight was Kuwabara vs. Elder Toguro. How he even won that fight I don't know. But he won and it was my turn against the Younger Toguro.

We fought, not really getting anywhere he powers up he wanted me to show what I really had and killed Kuwabara, or so I had thought. I was going to get revenge for Genkai and everyone else. After what felt like an eternity I won killing Toguro, found out that Kuwabara really didn't die and that we had 15 minutes to get out or be blown up because since Team Toguro lost, Sakyo was keeping up his side of the bargain by destroying the arena. We all managed to get out alive with help from Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku. Since we won we got a wish but the one we all wanted couldn't be granted. But it actually was and Genkai was brought back to life. We went home and managed to get one month of rest before we were called back to Koenma saying that he had another mission, to protect a boy named Harry Potter from some nut case name Voldemort. And that is the story from the beginning till now, any questions?"

"Great story detective if I wasn't so confused about what happened even though I was there for most of it, I would have been asleep awhile ago." Hiei snorted. Yusuke looked around and sure enough everyone looked a bit confused.

"So let's get this strait. Four of you are demons and all fought each other before and became friends. Karasu and Risho were killed yet they were here."

"Just because someone died doesn't mean they don't come back. I did, Kurama died but managed to find a way back into the world of the living."

"So why are you stuck in a human body?" Kurama sighed. He hurt wanted a bed and by the looks of everyone else, they did too and he really wanted to start healing Touya's wounds before they became to serious.

"I was a thief, the greatest that has ever lived just one day I made a mistake. This mistake cost me my life but I was able to force my soul into the human world were I took the place of an unborn child, Suuichi Minamino. I had only planned to stay for ten years and then leave since that was about how much time I would need to regain my power but I stayed because of my human mother. She saved my life and that changed my out look on humans. One day she became sick and when Hiei came to me about stealing the artifacts of darkness I knew that I could save her with the Forlorn Hope. Why did I do this maybe because I feel I am guilty. Maybe because I feel like I am one of those mother-devouring creatures. I've caused my mother great pains; it's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel, in some way, I caused her disease and I had to help her. The only reason I am still alive now is because Yusuke stepped in and the mirror took neither of out lives. I've worked with him ever since."

"What about you Hiei what is your story." Hiei rolled his eyes. He had to tell his story now great but his wasn't going to last long.

"Born a forbidden child, thrown off the side of the cliff, raised by bandits, found out I had a sister, found and watched her, got stuck working with the detective." A few eyebrows were raised about what they heard and what they didn't. Hermione asked the next question, curiosity overcoming her fear.

"I thought you were friends."

"Friends are just a crutch for the weak" This ruffled Hermione but she persisted anyway.

"What about Kurama, he seems to be the only one you will listen too, and what about Yukina why don't you tell her who you are? Why doesn't someone else tell her if you can't?"

Well obviously you underestimate Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. He's more cutthroat than I when it comes to battle and even more precise. About Yukina, I am a rogue and a convicted criminal. They even had Yusuke come and capture me. Do you think she'd want to know that her long lost brother is a felon? Oh and go ahead, tell her that I'm her brother, I won't mind at all torturing you to death." This kept Hermione quiet the rest of the time.

"Why didn't you tell us what you were doing? Most these misunderstandings most likely wouldn't have happened if you did."

"Look the less people who knew the better and we really didn't expect those two to be alive and here. We figured nothing was really going to happen and that we would just go home and not come back."

"What about Jin and Touya?" Since Jin was busy and seemed to be ignoring them all, the other three were asked but they were all surprised when Jin answered.

"Koenma was going to send Touya as back up and I came along too, we were just here to be here and make sure there wasn't really any problem. We had pretty much ditched the shinobi after the Dark Tournament since we faded back into darkness. That is where everything happened but when we got a glimpse of the outside world and the light most of us wanted to be there. Winning the island was our chance."

"Even the strongest tree will die, if left in the dark. I find that's the best way to describe us." Everyone looked in Touya's direction as he answered.

"TOUYAyourawake!" Jin grabbed Touya and hugged him.

"Jin, can't breathe." Jin smiled as he let go mumbling a sorry.

"Holy Crap!" Everyone turned at looked at Yusuke who felt stupid.

"Sorry I forgot your eyes are like normally." Touya raised an eyebrow and the teachers, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked back between the two but quickly noticed that Touya didn't have any pupils.

"So when we saw you at Halloween that wasn't a spell?"

"No and neither was Jin's. That was also what we wore during our fights at the Tournament. Something tells me that you still really don't believe us do you?" Touya sighed when he saw a few head shake no. He turned to Kurama who looked at Hiei.

"No."

"Come on Hiei we get to go faster if you do." Hiei glared and snorted. He pulled off his bandana as the Jagan began to glow as he transformed into his demon form. Those who didn't really know had their mouths slightly dropped, but they dropped a little farther when they saw Yoko Kurama standing next to Hiei.

"Now do you believe us?" Kurama asked as Hiei and he went back to human forms. The group nodded and the 5 silently cheered.

"Can we go now?" When Dumbledore nodded they got up and left, Touya having to have help since he could hardly walk without passing out. Those left in the room shook their heads about what was at Hogwarts and they didn't know.

"Hey guys wait up." Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up. "We would like to apologize for not trusting you we didn't know if you were lying to get to Harry. I am also sorry for the way I treated you."

"It's alright, we understand and sorry we had to keep this from you but we had to keep a low profile. We can talk later, no offense, but we are really tired and need to treat our wounds then sleep. See you at feast number 2." The 5 boys disappeared into the dorm as the 3 went to help clean up.

Once again the feast had begun but this time it was not interrupted by anyone. Gryffindor had won the house cup and it was time to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes on the train and once again at the platform. The 5 exchange said they would keep in touch with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and if they ever got the chance they could come and visit Japan when ever they'd like and the same went for them about coming to England.

The plane back was long but they managed to get through and were headed to Genkai's.

"Why does she have to have so many steps!" Yusuke groaned as he looked at how far he had to go. He stared at the ground as he went up but when he looked up, he had hardly gotten anywhere and the other 4 were almost at the top. Yusuke planned on many ways to kill Koenma and he was not going to take anymore cases for a long while and Genkai for having so many steps. Unfortunately luck was not on their side. Once Yusuke made it to the top stairs with the other 4 a bright light flashed around them and they were gone.

"Oi Urameshi where have you been? Urameshi?" Kuwabara looked around; he swore he heard them out here. Shrugging his shoulders he went back inside.

THE END!

Finally done! Happy, happy. To let you know yes Yusuke's story was supposed to be like that, he doesn't look like he tells stories well and yes there is a next one. I have a whole "Trip to…" series that I want to do. The next one for sure is "Trip to Middle Earth!" though I don't know when I am going to be posting it. I have another story, not YYH that I might post first because I almost have the whole story written. Anyway thanks for all the support and expect one more update for this story around the 1st.


End file.
